Burning Ice
by AngryHero42
Summary: Karin Kurosaki is the sencond person in her family to die by a hollow. When this happends, Ichigo blames Toshiro for not protecting her when he could. After passing to the Seireitei,she is acepted into the squad Toshiro least expects. It wont be easy. *On-Hiatus*
1. Soccer Rage

**Soccer Rage**

The soccer field. The only place I could feel free. On my own.

At home, dad had been driving me mad all afternoon and he doesn't stop moaning and crying at mom's poster every time he gets beaten up by Ichigo.

Yuzu yells at him, when once again, he tries to hit Ichigo, but Ichigo has good reflexes and sends him off to the other side of the room, crashing in the table, along with the food that Yuzu had prepared. She ran to her room, looking for a place to cry in peace and quiet.

I, as well mad as her, don't want to join her, since I don't like to listen to her tears, so I go outside, and without finding anything left to do, I prefer to go somewhere I can feel calm. The soccer park. After looking at the pottery for a wild, I started to kick in some balls, trying to control my rage against my dad.

-_THE ONLY NIGHT TO MEET UP WITH ICHIGO AND GOAT BRAIN HAS TO RUIN IT ALL!-_

I kicked the balls harder as my thoughts cried inside of me. I kicked them so hard, my feet were hurting from all the kicking and tough that soon, the ball was going to go into the pottery and break the net. I finally stopped when the ball flied away from the pottery. My heavy breathing pushed me to fall on the snowy grass, exhausted. My anger had finally calmed down after all.

I had to get used to my family dinners. It was the only night in the whole year that I could see Ichigo. He had parted to the university in another country and the only time we got to see him was once in a year. On Christmas. That was the only night I got to be with him, but dad got too exited and started to tackle at him since he got to the airport. It hasn't going very well since then and now it turned out to be a mess. Dad should really be asking himself how mom feels now.

- Karin? - A voice called for me from behind me. I quickly turned my head to see Ichigo in a snow coat, walking towards me. – Are you alright? –

Ichigo's face seemed really worried. I hope they weren't worried sick looking for me all over town.

I quickly stood up from the cold ground and turned to Ichigo.

- Ichigo, I am very sorry! This night was supposed to be something special for your visit. Yuzu had been planning this dinner for weeks! Don't you know how many times I had to decide for smashed potatoes or potatoes salad? –

- Karin, stop. You don't need to apologize, really. Its no big deal. -

I became confused. He wasn't showing any interest in what happened at home. He was acting as it was nothing.

- It's just like the old times, right? – Ichigo showed me a smile and very easily, he made me smile as well. He was right. Everything was as before, when I was smaller and Ichigo was in high school. I guess everything had changed since then, but it was good for Ichigo to be home now. To remind me how we once used to live. I hoped those memories never fated away.


	2. Frozen Sense

**Frozen Sense**

The snow had been falling hard over the night and now the streets were covered in white sheets of snow.

Ichigo wasn't going to leave Karakura that day, but he was going out with his friends and so, we weren't going to be with him over the night. He was still very distracted over the morning. I wondered if he was really feeling home.

At midday, Yuzu told me to call Ichigo for lunch, but Ichigo wasn't in the house. Dad later told us that he had gone to take a walk. Yuzu asked me if I could go and call him for lunch and since it was the last lunch I was going to have with him, I accepted and whet out to look for him. I knew it was cold so I took my coat and headed out.

It wasn't very hard to find him. I just had to cross 3 streets to find him over by the abandoned park.

- Ichigo! – I called for him a couple of times until he noticed I was calling for him.

He turned to me and as soon as he noticed me he wiped out of his face his worried look and quickly smiled at me.

- Hey, Karin! What's up? – he said, trying to sound nice.

- Uh, Yuzu made some lunch, if you want to eat instead of being here freezing your self.-

-Yeah, sure. – he said as he turned his path, and together, we headed home.

- Hey, Ichigo, can I ask you something? -I quickly asked when we started walking

- Of course, what is it?-

- What are you doing out here? –

- Well… I –

HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!

I could feel it. It was close. Very close. Ichigo's substitute soul reaper badge kept yelling there was a hollow right beneath us.

A cry was burst to the air, but it wasn't any ordinary cry. It was a hollow's.

Ichigo and I quickly turned to encounter a hollow standing behind us, but that wasn't an every day hollow, this one was even bigger than the others I have seen, and had a large pointy nose with a huge hole on his stomach. But his appearance wasn't the thing that frighten me, it was the amount that was standing in front of me.

- A Menos! – said Ichigo.- Stand back, Karin. Look for cover. –

- What? – I couldn't complain. As soon as he said this, he quickly held his substitute soul reaper badge tightly to his chest and quickly, his soul burst out of his body and flied away towards the hollow.

- Take care of my body – yelled Ichigo from the distance.

- Wait! Ichigo! – he wasn't listening. He quickly took his giant sword and started to cut in half all the hollows he could see.

I have given up. I took Ichigo's body and I pushed it out of the way into a safer area of the park. I turned back to see Ichigo against those giant hollows, but I couldn't. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing while my brother sliced down all those hollows by his own. I needed to help him.

I ran towards the hollows that were attacking Ichigo with an intense red light. I could recognize that attack very easily. It was named "cero". It meant they were Menos Grande.

It seamed Ichigo was really fighting hard against the Menos' ceros. I could see him struggling under it's pressure. I needed to do something about it. Without even thinking about it, I took the biggest and heaviest rocks I saw around me and started to throw them at the hollow.

- Hey you! Over here! – I yelled at the hollow to get his attention, and shortly, it worked. A Menos was turning at me as he totally forgot about Ichigo. But, what was I suppose to do then? That wasn't a very wise idea. The Menos Grande opened his mouth and a red light started to lead bigger and bigger in his mouth. Another cero. And it was going right at me! I didn't knew were to hide. What was I going to do?

- KARIN!- yelled Ichigo from far high away. It seamed like he had his on problems with the Menos.

The Menos Grande fired the cero without hesitation and it quickly flied over to me. I tried to protect my self, but there was nothing else I could do.

. . .

No pain, no burns, no scars neither marks. What was going on? The light around me was red like the cero, but it seemed it wasn't even touching me. I had clung to the ground to protect my self and closed my eyes to wait for the worst, but at that moment, I felt nothing. I slowly opened my eyes to see there were two feet standing right in front of me. I didn't knew who it was, but it was protecting me from the cero. I quickly looked up in front of me and founded a white haired boy with a black kimono and white haori. His eyes sparkled by the light around him and his hair and haori waved with the wind. His zanpaku-to held up the cero behind him forcing it to extend at it's sides. It was him. I was finally him.

- Are you okay?- he asked me. I didn't answered him, I was distracted. How he held back the cero with only one hand and still seemed strong enough to do more.

He finally pushed back the cero at the hollow and blew up his head with it. He quickly flied away to attack the rest of the hollows by his on, living me behind, in the ground, wondering what just happened to me. Why couldn't I say something?

-To…To… Toshiro!-


	3. Hyorinmaru's Sorrow

**Greetings My Dear Readers! Welcome to Chapter 3 of _Burning Ice_! Glad your liking the story so far, but there is more to come! I was surprised when I saw my story status the first day. Almost 100 hits already! Now there 279 Hits. I was so Happy! Well, I'll let you enjoy the story so go ahead and beging! Hope you Like it! 8D**

**Hyorinmaru's Sorrow**

My sight was nailed in the sky, were Toshiro swigned his zanpaku-to at the Menos Grandes. Ichigo noticed what happened and quickly flied down to were I was thrown at the ground.

-Karin! Are you alright? – he asked clinging to me.

- I'm… fine – I was distracted by Toshiro. I wasn't even paying attention to Ichigo's words.

His apparition was so unexpected; I couldn't even notice it was him. He who has awesome white silver hair. He who saved my friends and me. He who beats me at soccer, once again was standing in front of me, waving his zanpaku-to for my safety. I was blinded.

- Karin, you need to go. Get out of here! Go home and stay there until I come back. - I stopped looking towards the sky and quickly reacted to Ichigo's words. He was in a hurry. I could sense there were even more hollows to come. – Now! - yelled Ichigo.

I quickly got up and ran towards home without looking back to see if there were any other hollows behind me.

Ichigo flied back to the Menos, were Toshiro. He flied towards him and slashed up the Menos he was fighting.

- Toshiro, take care of my sister while I end this. –

- Right! – Toshiro flied away from Ichigo while he held tightly to his

Zanpaku-to to fire his getsuga tensho and finally end the Menos.

Toshiro coated up with me fastly. I didn't even had to look back to make shore it was him. I could recognize his spiritual pressure anywhere. I was finally arriving at my, lonely house street. In my pathing and worries, I quickly turned at my street corner to find a very unexpected surprise.

I quickly stopped running in a loud gasp. I was in serious trouble, even if Toshiro was right behind me.

- Oh my! You're a very tasty looking soul, little girl. –

I heard Toshiro gasping once he saw the hollow standing in front of me. It looked way more dangerous than the others ones back at the park, although he was smaller.

- Kurosaki, stand back. – said Toshiro from behind me.

- Oh! How lucky am I! You come with a Soul Reaper too! –

- Kurosaki! – Toshiro called for me once more, and so I stepped back letting Toshiro in front of the hollow.

-You won't get away. I'm going to eat 2 souls today-

- Think again. I'm going to make you regret you ever lived to this day.- said Toshiro with a brave and strong voice to the fierce hollow while I figured out a way to escape from the battle that was going to begging soon.

- Don't make any superstitions little boy. I'm even stronger than you think. I'm an Adjuchas. –

_An Adjuchas. So that's what he is_

I had heard about them from Ichigo. He taught me everything about the Soul Reapers and the hollows since I could see them. He told me the Adjudchas were very strong, but not much stronger than the Arrancars.

- I don't care who the hell you are. I wont let get away from this fight, alive. – Toshiro quickly took out his sword and flied to the hollow to attack, but the hollow protected him self with his bare hands. Toshiro tried to cut him up many times, but the hollow was fast and reflected all his moves.

Since the hollow was distracted by Toshiro, I quickly took my chances to run as far as I could, but I wasn't in any luck.

The hollow quickly noticed my get away and soon enough he was coming after me.

- Your not getting away! – yelled the hollow. I quickly tried to run as quick as possible, but I was really slow compared to him.

- Kurosaki! – Toshiro tried to warn me from the hollow, but it seemed it was too late. He was out to get me.

Toshiro tried to attack the hollow once more before he could get to me, but the hollow attacked him instead made him fall hardly to the ground.

The hollow's long hand rushed over me, I couldn't even see it. He got up to me. His hand touched me, I could feel it, but after a minute, I wasn't feeling anything at all. My whole body was paralyzed and everything I could see now was the crimson color that covered me. I lost my sense. I couldn't react on what was happening. My sight was going black and my ears were sealing to the sound of someone screaming my name.

- KARIN!-

They were sealed. Every part of me was closed to the world and I couldn't open my self any longer.

- YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU! NOW YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO DIE! BANKAI! -

Toshiro's eyes became watery, but still he stood on his ground. His zanpaku-to released ice all over his body creating two cold icy wings on his back and frightening claws on his feet.

- DAIGUREN HYORINMARU! –

The hollow quickly turned back to find the Soul Reaper's zanpaku-to through

his throat. Suddenly, he became covered in a thick layer of ice and shattered into thousands of pieces that scattered in the air. Toshiro's ice wings and claws shattered as well as he slowly landed on the ground. When it disappeared, he quickly dropped his zanpaku-to, leaving it smash to the ground while he ran towards the body that lied on the ground.

-KARIN! KARIN! LISTEN TO ME! I'LL TAKE YOU INOUE! SHE CAN SAVE YOU! JUST HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER! JUST… DON'T DO THIS, KARIN!- Toshiro yelled with all his strength trying to make me listen, but I couldn't hear him any longer. Inside me there was only emptiness. As much as I wanted, I couldn't speak.

-Karin…don't…- his strength couldn't hold for much longer. His teardrop started to steam down like waterfalls. Soon enough, he became weak and un able to control him self.

- Toshiro…?- his tears quickly stoped to find that someone was standing right behind him. It was Ichigo. He couldn't let him self being seen in such weak way. Not by him.

-What are you…?- Ichigo instantly noticed the bleeding body that lied bellow Toshiro, soaked in crimson blood with a hole across it's chest.

Ichigo's skin became cold. His feet were stiked to the ground without couldn't move any part of his body, as if he was frozen to the ground.

- Karin…!-

Ichigo's eyes started to water up very quickly and his anger and rage took control of him. Toshiro dared not to look at Ichigo. He waited for the worst to happened. He knew he was to blame for all.

Ichigo quickly lifted up Toshiro from his kimono until he could see directly to his face.

- What have you done?- he asked in a deadly voice, trying to pull back his tears.

- Let go of me!

- Give me one good reason why!-

- It was an Adjudchas. I… couln't… just… LET GO OF ME!- yelled Toshiro. He didn't wanted Ichigo to see how his tears streamed down his face.

Once Ichigo threw Toshiro hardly to the ground, he turned to the deathly body behind him. He delicately picked it up and walked away, living Toshiro behind on the ground.

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!- yelled Toshiro when he saw Ichigo.

-I'm taking her home, I'm not going to leave her liying on the street.-

- Wait…!-

- IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LOOK SO USELESS, LOOK FOR HER SOUL!-

Toshiro tried to control his anger over Ichigo. He tought that Ichigo wasn't showing any interest in saving the dead body, as if he didn't even cared about it.

-ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!- yelled back Toshiro to Ichigo, but he keep walking away, ignoring Toshiro. – WE CAN STILL SAVE HER! There's a chance that we can still bring her back!-

- LOOK AT HER, TOSHIRO! It's too late for that now. If you would have done what I told you, she wouldn't be like this! – Ichigo turned away to continue his path living Toshiro behind.

As much as he hated it, he was right. If it wasn't for him, none of that would have happened. He was the one to blame for a humans death and he was the one to pay.

In the cold and dark streets of Karakura, the Soul Reaper searched without rest, but what he seeked was no where to be found. Soon enough, he resived a Hell butterfly commanding him to return to the Soul Society, immediately. For his disgrace, he had to obey his orders and without returning to Ichigo, the senkai-mon was opened for him and without hesitation he returned to the Seireitei, willing to forget about it all.


	4. Requiem for the lost ones

**Hi there! This is chapter 4 of _Burning Ice_! I forgot to tell you in chapter 3 that I have an account and I submited a drawing about how Karin died. The name is _Karin's death. _You can cheak it out later if you want. I also wanted to say that in the story I had might messed up some words because of my horrable grammar (lets just say I don't talk in english). Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review!**

**Declaimer: NO, NO, NO, NO! (thats for chapter 1,2,3 & now 4) I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! IT ALL BELONGS TO TITE KUBO - SENSEI! ( the great)!**

**Requiem for the lost ones **

6 moths alone in the streets of Karakura, afraid to return home. Afraid that my sister wouldn't be able to see me. Afraid that I'll be sent to the Soul Society by my brother. Afraid that I'll just be another wandering soul in my on house. I couldn't even imagine how bad it will feel.

I was starting to get use to my life on my on (well, my after life). I tried to be as much distant from my family and friends; it wouldn't be easy for me to face them now. Every time I sensed a hollow near by, I seized the moment to attack it by my self with my on zanpaku-to. I got it from a deathly Soul Reaper that tried to come to my aid, but was defeated by another hollow.

Using my zanpaku-to make me feel even more secured around the hollows. It felt good when I cut them in half with all my strength and anger. That way, I could release my rage over them and feel even more calmed. It was easier to use than my old soccer ball, although I missed it. When I got the chance, I sometimes went to the soccer park to watch my friends play, but it didn't satisfy me. I wanted to feel that I was inside the game, I wanted to feel full of energy, but I couldn't play without my ball. It was at my

house, in my room, next to my bed. There was no way I could get it back, so I rather watch other people play than my self.

It wasn't easy being on my on either. I didn't have anyone around that could help me or talk to me or even listen to me. I needed someone to help me, but either way, I didn't want to be seen by others. I was stupidly hopeless.

-_"KARIN! KARIN! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! KARIN!"_-

- CAPTAIN!- yelled the lieutenant Matsumoto to Captain Hitsugaya, who had feel asleep in his desk and awaken, because of her. – Are you alright, Captain? – asked the lieutenant.

Hitsugaya had wakened up to realize it was only a dream, about what happened 6 months ago, when he last encountered the Kurosaki's.

- Don't worry, I'm fine –

- You are? But you seamed kind of scary just now.-

- Scary how? - asked Hitsugaya who had returned to his paper work.

- Well, you were kind of groaning and you began to sweat too.-

- Return to your work, Matsumoto. - angrily replied Hitsugaya. He wasn't thinking of mentioning anything about what he had lived 6 months ago at any time.

- But, Captain, I'm worried that you have been acting so strange lately. Won't you even tell me what's got into you? – asked Rangiku as she saw how her Captain put aside his papers, stud up from his chair and left the office without giving her any replay to her question. She knew he was up to no good and so as his lieutenant, it was her job to protect her Captain from anything. She quickly walked out of the office as well and quietly followed her Captain into the Sokyoku hill.

- Is the Senkai-mon ready? – asked Captain Hitsugaya to the Soul Reapers that were preparing the Senkai-mon for him.

-Yes, Captain. You can go in at any time, sir.- replied one of the Soul Reapers.

-Good then. Don't let anyone pass throw the gate for now, understood? –

-Yes, sir. –

Once his orders were clear, Hitsugaya passed throw the Senkai-mon gate and into the world of the living.

. . .

Hitsugaya glared at the dark sky of the living world his dispraised. It was a pain for him to be touching those grounds and breathing that air, but he had completed his job. The soul of his friend was lost and he had to get it back before it turned into a hollow.

But first, he still owned an apology to Ichigo for what happened. It was particularly rare from him to apologize to someone, but he knew that that time, he needed to.

He didn't even dare to knock at the Kurosaki's door. He thought that it would be totally wrong to appear at their house after such long time, but his undone work had to be done.

He slightly knocked the door twice and waited for a replay. Suddenly, the door handle twisted and the door was opened with Ichigo behind it.

-Yes, can I- -Ichigo froze when he saw the Soul Reaper at his door step, knocking at their door.

-Ichigo, I… just came here to- -

SLAM!

Ichigo quickly closed the door, ignoring Hitsugaya's words. He couldn't expect any less from him, he knew he would still be mad, he just didn't know how much.

- Ichigo! That's no way to treat a person! – nagged a girl from inside the house. Once more the door handle twisted and the door opened. This time it was Yuzu at the door.

- Sorry about my brother. He isn't in a very good…- Yuzu stopped talking once she realized that no one was at the door. She turned her head to both sides of the street, but she didn't saw anyone.

-Hello? - she called out.

- Forget it, Yuzu. There just little kids paying around. – said Ichigo from inside the house.

-Hmpf… That's strange.-

SLAM!

Once again, Yuzu slammed the door without realizing that Histugaya was there the whole time.

_Maybe she doesn't have the gift to see spirits like the rest of her family. _Thought Hitsugaya.

He had given up. If Ichigo didn't wanted to listen to him, then there was no reason to insist.

Histugaya spend the rest of the night searching all over town for the soul he had lost. He was worried that it had already turned into a hollow, but he knew there was still hope. He was going to find that soul or else.

As Hitsugaya jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to reach any spiritual pressure of the soul he seeks for. Suddenly, he stopped. He could easily sense someone else spiritual pressure chasing him and he knew exactly who it was.

- What are you doing, Rangiku? – he asked without even turning to face her.

- I am sorry, Captain, but I just wanted to make sure you were alright.-

Histugaya was silent for second. He was definitely not alright, but he wasn't going to say so either.

- I'm fine, Rangiku. Return immediately.-

- Captain…- called Rangiku – We both know that you are not fine, so please, I would really appreciate if you could share your needs with me and appreciate that I am worried about you. – Hitsugaya couldn't help it. He slowly turned to Rangiku being forced to explain him self for his attitude and behavior.

- I let her being killed by that hollow- explained Hitsugaya after telling Rangiku what happened. –I couldn't protect her. Now she's dead and I'm not doing anything about it. - Rangiku was deeply choked by his words. She couldn't imagine her Captain falling in such way.

- But, Karin Kurosaki is- -

- Ichigo Kurosaki's sister. - completed Hitsugaya.

There was silence between them for a while until Rangiku quickly reacted.

- Captain, I'm willing to put my service into you to help you find her. I swear I won't rest until the girl's soul is founded. -

- Rangiku, you don't need to- -

- Please, sir. I want to help. - Histugaya knew he had a chance to get throw his pain, so he didn't even hesitated

- Fine then. You're on your on.-

Hitsugaya returned to the Soul Society to finish his work living Rangiku behind in the world of the living.

Rangiku searched day and night. She tried to look for some spiritual pressure, but it was hard to pick up something. She struggled hard to find the soul and tried to imagine were could it be. She swears she was near, but it was no were to be seen, until…

That afternoon, I was walking at the soccer park and since there was no one near by I decided to stay there for a while.

- Great. – I nagged. – Another pointless, boring day. I don't get it, what do wholes do for fun these days? No wonder they always sneak into the house. – I seated on the park benches and stared at the nothingness that my eyes seek.

-Oh well, guess I'll have to wait until something good happens.-

- Finally…- said a women's voice beside me. I look to my side to find a tall woman with orange long hair wearing a long black kimono along with a pink scarf. To me, she seemed strangely familiar until I finally got it. A Soul Reaper.

- I found you.-

**So... What do you think? Please Review and be patients for chapter 5! (Coming Soon)!**


	5. Into the other world The Society Calls

**Hello! Sorry, please forgive me! I haven't submit in a while. It was a busy weak, but at last, WE ARE HERE! I'm so releved. I was starting to worry. I hope I can upload my next chapters more faster. Thx for waiting. Please, Enjoy! ^_^**

**Into the other world**

**(The Society Calls)**

**6 years later**

Many of the students, old and young, ran out joyfully from the Soul Reaper Academy after they have been waiting impatiently all morning to finally be informed that they could become Soul Reapers now.

I preferred to keep the happiness to myself; it wasn't going to be the same for now on. No more exams, or practices, or lessons. This time, it was the real thing. My red and white uniform was completely going to change into a black shinhakusho. No more playing around, now I was a Soul Reaper.

Once I got out of the big campus that formed the Soul Reaper Academy, I headed to the back of the huge building that was surrounded by enormous walls. It was very lonely and quiet to be surrounded by woods, but, it was the Soul Society, what could I expect?

I arrived at the back of the academy after a short while, and so, I encountered her. A Soul Reaper with long orange hair, voluminous breasts and tall frame. She had her arms crossed on her stomach as she gazed down at the grass, and her back against the wall.

- Rangiku? – as soon as she heard her name, her sight quickly changed to my direction and she stud straightly separating her self from the wall.

- Karin! I'm so glad you're here! - said her cheerful voice. She seamed more ecstatic out of the sudden for no reason at all. – How have you been? –

- Alright, I guess. It's been a hard time, but I've worst.

- Oh, I'm so glad for you! It's so weird now, don't you think? – asked Rangiku as she grin at me.

- What do you mean?

- I mean about you. It's weird that Ichigo's little sister is now a Soul Reaper. Well, at least that's what my Captain told me. – said Rangiku while she gave me a friendly smile.

-Your Captain? You mean Toshiro? - I asked. Her words suddenly captured my attention.

- Yes! The Captain of squad 10!

- Squad 10? Oh…- I quickly turned my sight towards the ground, making sour Rangiku could see my disappointment.

-What? What's wrong? – asked Rangiku once she noticed my change of humor.

-It's just that I… I was hoping I could be chosen in Toshiro's squad, but I guess my test results weren't really helping.

- Why? Witch squad are you in?

After long minutes of silence, I noticed Rangiku still couldn't understand what she had heard from me. It was almost confusing for her to understand, but after I asked her if she was alright, she was able to put her self together and react.

- WHAT?

. . .

- Good morning, Captain! – said the lieutenant with a cheerful melodic voice to her Captain, that organized his papers on his desk.

- Good morning, Rangiku. – said Hitsugaya without even looking up towards his lieutenant.

- So, Captain, how did you sleep last night? – Rangiku got closer to Hitsugaya's desk and closed the door behind her, waiting for an answer.

- Why do you ask? – nagged Hitsugaya.

- Because today is the day you get to see your girlfriend, Captain!

- RANGIKU!

- Oh, come on, Captain. If you worry about the girl and dream about her then she has to mean something to you.-

- WHO SAYS I DREAM ABOUT HER?

- Oh, so you don't?

- I…-

- HAA! THE CAPTAIN DREAMS WITH GIRLS! THE CAPTAIN DREAMS WITH GILRS!

- SHUT UP!

The office door suddenly opened to show one of the men from the secret remote squad needled down on the ground, waiting for the lieutenant to stop her loud and annoying laughter.

- Captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya…-

Hitsugaya and Rangiku quickly turned to the unexpected visitor that had interrupted them in their conversation.

- Yes? – asked the Captain.

- The head general Captain Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto has schedule an urgent meeting for all the thirteen Court Guard Squads in 20 minutes. Report immediately. – said the man without facing the two Soul Reapers in front of him.

Hitsugaya couldn't feel more annoyed at that moment, but he was able to calm down in a sigh.

-Right, I'll be on my way. - he said while his eyes rolled to the ceiling.

The officer disappeared in a flash step living the door opened and the hallways empty.

-Great, more work. - without any options, Hitsugaya put aside his papers in his desk and walked outside his office closing the door behind him.

- Wait, Captain! – yelled Rangiku while Hitsugaya left and ignored her.

Rangiku quickly ran to the door to get her Captain's attention. Once he heard his lieutenant calling, he stopped in the middle of the hallway to hear what was in her needs.

- What ever it is, Rangiku, it better be important. - he said in a sigh while he shouted his eyes.

- I'm sure you will like to hear this, Sir.

- … What is it?

Rangiku stepped out of the office to get closer to her Captain since there were other Soul Reapers around the hallway that could hear them.

- Well, I was talking to Karin yesterday and…

- YOU WHAT?- yelled Hitsugaya, who quickly got the attention of some of the Soul Reapers near by.

- Shhh! Calm down, Captain.

- You went out to visit her and didn't even tell me?

- I was going to tell you, but

- Let me guess, you forgot.

- I'm very sorry, Captain.

- Forget it… just tell me, what did she said to you? Dose she remembers something? – asked Hitsugaya, who's temper changed quickly.

He was worried that after Rangiku performed konso on Karin, she had forgotten everything from her past life, including him.

- Am… yes, she remembers almost everything. We talked for hours.

- That's why you didn't come to work yesterday?

- Am…

- Forget it. What did she said to you? Witch squad is she in? - he quickly asked without wasting another second.

Rangiku looked to both sides of the long hallway making sure that no one could hear her. She quickly bend down to her Captain's height and hided her lips beneath her hands to prevent anyone from seeing what she whisper in his ear.

He had to repeat the words in his mind to comprehend them once his lieutenant stopped whispering in his ear. They were echoing deep into his sense of reaction once he completely understood what he just heard, but still he wasn't able to react into the matter until his lieutenant glazed at him worriedly.

- SHE'S IN WHAT?

***sigh* I had lots of problems writing this chapter. I'm glad it's over. Next time will be the moment of truth! What you're all been waiting for to hear will be reveled... On the next chapter! Please Review! I like reviews... please... be nice!**


	6. Seventh Seat

**Hello! It's me again! late as always ^^ I'm very sorry. I have school work. Summer is over for me! It's not easy you know. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy ^_^**

**Seventh Seat**

**- **Hmp…so, you want to see my, smarted ass, seventh seat, eh? - asked the Captain that glared suspiciously at Hitsugaya, who moments ago, had burst into his office and seemed in a hurry.

- For the fourth time… Yes. – sighed Hitsugaya, already annoyed by how the Captain's words came out from his mouth, grinning as he did it.

The Captain that sat on his desk thought deep into the matter while Hitsugaya almost loaded his nerves out for waiting until the Captain answered him. After a minute without a response, the Captain climbed up his feet on top of his desk making the little red bells in his hair jingle as he moved.

- What do you want with her? –

Hitsugaya took a deep breath to not lose his patience. He hated repeating himself as much as talking to Kenpachi Zaraki.

- I already told you, Zaraki, that's none of your business. –

- Ha, ha, ha! Icy's got the hots! Ha, ha, ha! – laughed the Pink haired lieutenant who jumped out from behind the Captain's desk and pointed at Hitsugaya with her small fat finger.

- Yachiru. – called Kenpachi snapping his finger at the lieutenant. Once she heard this, her loud laughter was turned into a silent glare at Hitsugaya.

Another laughter was burst from behind the Captains, this time it was his on lieutenant, who had bean standing behind him the whole time, but once he glared back coldly at her, she calmed down.

- So… aren't you going to tell me? - asked Zaraki still trying to spit the words out from Hitsugaya.

-Why should I? –

Captain Zaraki wasn't very convinced for Hitsugaya's answer so he once again snapped his fingers at Yachiru making her start laughing all over again and jump all over the office and around Hitsugaya.

- Icy is in love! Icy is in love! – she sang very cheerfully.

Rangiku couldn't stand another second just by looking at her Captain. She burst into laughter while she holds her stomach with her hands.

-Ah! - sigh Yumichika, who stud beside the two Captains and lieutenants. – Isn't it romantic? And Valentine's Day is just around the corner! – he said to Ikkaku, who was just beside him, watching their Captain's conversation.

- You do realize that's in three weeks by now. – he said to Yumichika.

Hitsugaya tried to ignore the lieutenants beside him who laughed loudly at him as if they were trying to get the attention of everyone in the barracks, but he kept getting more and more annoyed.

The office slide door was slightly opened reaching everyone's attention in the room. The two lieutenants stopped laughing and Ikkaku and Yumichika turned to see who had interrupted their little meeting.

- Seventh seat reporting, Captain. – I said as I kneeling down on the ground, not aware of all the commotion in front of me.

Hitsugaya quickly reacted once he heard that familiar voice behind him, but he didn't dare to turn to see for himself if it was true.

- What are you doing here, Kurosaki? – asked Captain Zaraki in an annoyed tone.

- I came to give my report, sir – I said, facing my head to the ground, trying to show my respect.

- Forget about it. Leave! Now! – he quickly yelled. Hitsugaya was about to say, something at him, but he didn't wanted to look like a fool in front of everyone.

- Yes, si-…- Once I face towards my Captain I noticed there was someone else in front of me. His stature was low and he had spiky silver hair. There was a number "10" imprinted on his back and beside him, a lady who glared at me as if I was some kind of specimen.

- To…Toshiro? – I called for him without caring about everyone else around me.

His head slowly turned to gaze at me very surprisingly without any word in return. It was really him. After all that time, once again, I could see him clearly with my on eyes.

- It is you! – I said as I slowly stud up from thee floor. - Toshiro! – I quickly got on my feet and ran to wrap my arms around his neck while I almost felt my tears streaming down my face.

He did no certain move to hug me back. It was as if he was paralyzed without a word to be said.

The others watched us with their eyes wide opened. Ikkaku and Captain Zaraki frowned their eyebrows mean while Yumichika, dreamily hold his heart with his hands and Rangiku smiled surprisingly waiting for something bigger to happened.

- Kenny, what are they doing? – asked Yachiru getting closer to Kenpachi's ear.

- You'll understand when you're older, Yachiru. - said the Captain, who glared at the couple. – Hey you! Kurosaki! – called the Captain as I released Toshiro from my embrace.

- Didn't I tell you to get out of my sight? –

- But, sir—

- Do it! Or else… I'll tell Ichigo on you. – I knew that whatever the Captain was going to tell Ichigo, weren't going to be very good news, but I wasn't going to left the office. I had the urge to talk with Toshiro and after I had encountered him, I wasn't going to leave him.

- Captain! –

- Yachiru! – called the Captain to her little lieutenant, who quickly, appeared with a camera in front of us.

-Say "BUTTER!" -

The little lieutenant quickly took a picture that blinded us for a while and held it out for her Captain. Kenpachi quickly snapped the picture out of the lieutenant's hand and waved on the air for everyone to see.

- You see. I got the evidence right here. Now, what if I send this to Ichigo or maybe publish it on the Seireitei bulletin for everyone to see?-

- I'll do it! –

- Shut up, Rangiku! –

- Come on Captain. It will be so cute!-

- Who are you calling cute? -

- You see, Ikkaku, love is in the air! – said Yumichika while Ikkaku strangely glared at him.

- What are you talking about? All I see is a bunch of shit. Can we get the hell out of here?-

- Wait! I wanna watch! – said Yumichika, fascinated about their Captain's discussion. Ikkaku growled in defeat. He didn't pay any attention to the matter.

- Give me the camera, Yachiru. That's enough. - said the Captain holding out his hand, waiting until his lieutenant stopped taking photos that scared all over the floor.

- Wait, Kenny! I want to take another one! – Yachiru continued snapping pictures in our direction, blinding us, because of the light that blinked into our eyes.

- Forget it. I'm leaving. - I yelled, turning away to leave the office. I quickly opened the slide door and closed it before anyone behind me could call me back.

Before Hitsugaya could follow the same steps I took, he glared at the Captain one last time and with his lieutenant, he exited the office without a farewell.

- What a pain. - nagged Kenpachi resting his head with his elbow on his desk.

- Who's next, Kenny! – asked cheerfully the lieutenant.

-Karin! – called out Toshiro on the hallway for me, before I could walk any further away.

- Follow me. -

**End of Chapter 6! My time in the coputer is limited so I don't have much time to write on the week so I'll do it as quick as posible. Please review! As I told you before, I like Reviews!**


	7. WE

**Hello! and Welcome once more! I made some chages around my writing, for example, I changed the, -, to,"". ****I think I just got use to ,"". I think this chapter is a bit shorter, but don't worry. I promise next chapter is going to be much longer. but lets just get down to busyness. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Declaimer: No, I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Thats Tite Kubo, the great.**

**WE**

Twilight was fading. It wouldn't be long before the night took over the Soul Society and time had caught me unaware that I was late for my night shift. Since I was at Toshiro's office, I quickly had to rush to my squad's barracks before the sun could disappear on the horizon.

"You are late." argued Ikkaku once I've arrived at the back of the barracks, were I was suppose to guard over the night.

Ikkaku and Yumichika sat on the roof tops of the barrack's balcony. It was a more efficient way to see the entire squad rater than taking rounds around the whole building. Captain Zaraki had asked them to supervise me since I was new on the squad (and Ichigo's sister). I really didn't want them to, but they kept telling the Captain they would and now, they're following everywhere.

"That'll cost you another extra hour on your shift." nagged Ikkaku.

Whit the incredible strength of my soul, I quickly jumped to the roof top to join them on their patrolling.

"Stop crying and be glad I made it here." I say sitting beside Yumichika, who silently look at his, perfectly polished, nails.

"That'll cost you another 2 hours."

"Chill-out, Ikkaku. It's not like you don't know where she was." Says Yumichika.

"Of course I know where she was, that's the whole point, but she has to remember that she belongs in squad eleven and not in squad ten with Captain Hitsugaya." Complained Ikkaku raising his voice so he could make sure I had heard him clearly.

"Oh, so now I can't socialize with anyone out of my squad?" I argued.

"We from squad 11 get along with ourselves. We don't need any wimp from another squad to socialize. That's what we have each other for and if you didn't knew that then welcome to squad 11." He points out leaving me without words to respond.

"You know you just called 9 captains, in front of you, wimps." I say after a short while.

"So? We from squad 11 don't care about manners."

I had found his pride very annoying. Always talking about how strong's the Captain and how great is the squad. He had made me sick of his rude insults and orders. I couldn't stand him anymore.

"Stop telling me what to do. You don't need to get so bossy with me. I'm not the only Soul Reaper on the world to have friends from other squads. What about you?"

"I don't care about my friends. As long as I'm doing my job, then I'm fine."

"Hey, watch what your saying." Says Yumichika to Ikkaku who acted as if he wasn't there.

"Any way, you are the seventh seat and we are your superiors. You should be talking to us with more respect." I shook my head. Again with his stupidity.

"We from squad 11 don't know what manners are." I say mocking Ikkaku with his on words.

"That does it." He says standing up from the floor, taking out his zanpaku-to "You want to fight, you little twerp?"

"Bring it on, Baldy." I say standing up as well, holding tightly my zanpaku-to that hanged horizontally from my back.

"Knock it off you two. Your ruining this beautiful night." Complains Yumichika back at us.

Convinced by his words, we both surrendered and backed away back to our place in the floor, hiding away our zanpaku-to, but yet still, throwing each other fulminating glances.

I was bored to death. We didn't even returned a word to each other the whole night and I was starting to get tired of just sitting there watching out for the nothingness of the cold night. The only thing that kept me distracted was the huge amount of spiritual pressure, from other Soul Reapers, I could sense from my spot.

Yumichika and Ikkaku were very silent. They were both sitting right next to me, but it was as if they weren't there at all. They had their eyes shut as they hold tightly their zanpaku-to on their lab. I was sure they weren't asleep; I knew it was something else. I could feel they were talking to someone. Not just anyone, but their zanpaku-to. The true form of their katana, that wasn't just a weapon, but a soul mate. It was something even I couldn't understand.

Quickly, I remembered my own zanpaku-to and how that Soul Reaper died in the hands of a Hollow when he was trying to save me but still couldn't and ended up giving me his nameless zanpaku-to in his last breath of life. Before Rangiku could perform Konso on me, I thought it wasn't going to be able to cross to the Soul Society along with me, but surprisingly, it did.

When I entered the Soul Reaper Academy, I thought they were going to take it away from me, but still, they let me through with it. I thought a zanpaku-to choose its soul and by knowing that I only got it from another Soul Reaper I started to doubt if it was really mine. But no matter how much I doubt it, it always had a way to get throw with me. Sometimes, I even wondered if he did that on purpose.

I took out my zanpaku-to and watched it in my hands, wishing that it could talk to me, so I could do something else rather then waiting for the sun to come up, but how? How could I talk to i? How do I now he is there? Could I really do it?

I started to think that it would sound stupid if I try to talk to it without knowing his name so I just forgot about it and deleted that idea from my head.

I continued contemplating my zanpaku-to. I hold it from its shiny orange handle. I always thought it reminded me of Ichigo, with his spiky, orange (not Bleached) hair. Every day I reminded my self that I always carried something that reminded me of home. Witch it was weird that I remembered, because after the Konso, I should have forgotten about everything from my past life.

I turned my head to the others and noticed Yumichika had come back to reality, sighing and rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Stupid Fujikujaku." He murmured to him self, putting his zanpaku-to aside and turning to me once he noticed I was there.

"You're still here." He says while I answered him with a nod.

"Hmp… I thought you left by now. That's too bad." He sighed returning to the clear night view.

"How do you do it?" I ask to him.

"What do you mean?"

"How can you speak with your zanpaku-to?"

Yumichika lets out a small giggle, almost ignoring my question.

"It's easy once you learn its name. Don't ever think you'll be able to communicate with it unless your five inches away from reaching Shikai." He says, once he quickly turned to look at my zanpaku-to that lied on my lab. "Have you learned Shikai?" he asks.

"No" I answered.

"Hmp…I don't even know why you're a seventh seat." He mocks turning away.

He was right. The Captain only promoted me to seventh seat because he knew Ichigo was my brother and by knowing his very strong, then he supposes I could be as strong as him. But, what if I'm not? Maybe I'm not as strong as he thinks and I'll be much less stronger if I don't reach Shikai. I wished that I could show my captain how strong I really am. I'll show him that Ichigo doesn't need to be my brother so I can be the seventh seat. Some day, I'll show my Captain who I really am.

"But I'll reach it." I say filled with encouragement. "I'll reach Shikai in no time and then I'll show the Captain."

Yumichika looked at me from the corner of his eyes showing me a small grin.

"You'll need to work hard." He says. "I've heard your brother reached Shikai in 10 days and Bankai in 3. Your Spiritual Pressure is just like his, maybe you'll follow his steps in learning Shikai in no time, but you'll need to give your best. Get into a fight or two every day, no matter if the results aren't too beautiful. It's the only way you'll reach Shikai."

I knew every single one of his word were right. His encouraging words had almost convinced me I was soon going to reach Shikai. Just like my brother. Only that way, the title of seventh seat would truly be mine's.

"Your dismissed." He says after a short while of silence.

"What?"

"You can leave now." He repeats.

"But Ikkaku-"

"Don't worry about him. I'm your boss too. My orders count and I'm telling you to go." For a moment I thought he was just kidding. My shift wasn't over for another three hours and I was sure Ikkaku was going to make me stay for my extra punishment hours, but since he was still connected with his zanpaku-to, maybe he wasn't going to be any trouble for me.

I grabbed my zanpaku-to and slowly got up from the ground to leave.

"Thanks a lot, Yumichika." I say before I could disappear away in the darkness of the Seireitei, but he didn't turn back at me or returned a word.

Since I didn't have to wait for him to say something, I didn't waste another second and quickly disappeared in a flash step, leaving Yumichika lost in thought.

**Once again, thanks for reading and please review! Next time on "Burning Ice", Karin will have to face the most feared Soul Reaper in all the Seireitei. And I'm not talking about her Captain. Please Review! ^_^**


	8. Yachiru's Play Date part 1 Best Friends

**I'm back! Chapter 8! At last! in this chapter, I'll mention many other Bleach characters. It will be awsome! Oh! and this chapter is way longer than the others, so you'll have more fun reading. (I hope ^^). This chapter was going to be longer but i decided to devied it in 2 parts cause it was very long. Now, i hope you enjoy this chapter and for those who had been guessing who will be that Soul Reaper that Karin will face, then your question will be answered in this first words:**

**Yachiru's Play Date; part 1: Best friends**

"Hi, Little Ichi!" shouted the lieutenant into my face, snapping me out of my day dreams and distractions. "What are you doing?" she asks while I retreat my face from hers.

Her sudden appearance woke me up from the heavy sleepiness that kept me distracted from my reality. I couldn't sleep in the night, because of my long working shifts, that kept me moving all day long and my bothering superiors, that followed me everywhere at every time, making sure I didn't skipped out my work. I had finally found a calmed place to sit and rest at the back of the barracks, before my shift could begin, but now that pink haired, candy lover creature, that I call lieutenant, had appeared before me, when I thought I had a chance of resting for a while. My day was officially ruined.

"Morning, lieutenant Kusajishi." I say with all my spirits, which I had none.

"Hey, what's with that face?" she asks changing her energetic, happy and exited mood into confused.

"It's nothing, lieutenant, I'm fine." I lie, turning my head away, trying to escape from her small, pink and sparkly eyes that followed mine.

"Are you sure? You don't look like it. Did Baldy yelled at you again?" she asks trying to guess the reason of my low emotions and boring expression.

"No. It's not that. Who cares about what Ikkaku thinks, anyway?"

"Then…" she stops to think, with her little finger up in her chin. "Did Feather Face called you ugly?" I knew she was talking about Yumichika when she said feather Face. Who else would wear feathers in his face?

"When doesn't he?" I murmur to my self, rolling my eyes at those stupid superstitions he always makes by calling himself "beautiful"

"Awww, I give up. What's the real reason?" she asks looking for my face which I tried to hide from her.

"I'm just tired, lieutenant, I don't feel like working today." I sigh.

Yachiru stud in front of me, resting her head in her left shoulder thinking very harshly about what I had said.

"You don't want to work?" she asks. "That's easy! You don't have to if you don't want to."

I turned my sight to her direction. Her words had suddenly caught my sense of reaction. "Are you serious, lieutenant?"

"Yep! But under one condition." She says showing me her small and lonely finger that represented that one condition.

"What's that" I ask

"You're going to spend the whole day with ME!"

I froze in place. My idea of not working today wasn't just missing out my duty, but sleeping. Her idea of not working today wasn't mine.

"Wait, what?"

"We're going to play all day long, together! We can go _all _around the Seireitei and visit all our friends! We're going to have so much fun!" She exclaimed very cheerfully.

I stud up from where I sat and watched her yelling in excitement.

"I… don't think that's a very good idea. What if the Captain doesn't like it?" I ask, looking for a good excuse to not join her.

"Don't worry, Little Ichi. Kenny its okay with it" she says.

"How are you so sure?" I ask, trying to insist as much as I could.

"His taking a nap." She answers me.

I've heard that Captain Zaraki's nap could take up to 2 days and not less than 7 hours. That gave lieutenant Kusajishi to do what ever she wanted to, even if she still was in charge of the whole squad, so even if I tried with everything I got, she wasn't going to stop insisting.

"Come on! We don't want to lose time." She says taking my hand and pulling me away to the barracks corridors.

"Wait! Lieutenant…"

"Nope, no lieutenant today. That's Yachiru for you."

"Stop it! Yachiru!" I nagged insisting her to let go.

"Yeah, that's it! Now, hurry! We have to go." She says, holding my hand very tightly, passing by many Soul Reapers from the squad.

In the end of the corridors, I was able to see a shiny bald head and a blue haired man next to him. Quickly, I managed to hold their attention once we passed by them and when they saw me, I mimicked with my lips the first words that pop into my head, "HELP ME". For my disgrace, they both answered me with a denying shake, before I could disappear away out of their sight.

Yachiru took me all the way out of squad 11 and finally let go of my hand when we had already reached squad nine's barracks. She continued walking while she insisted me to follow her quickly.

"Yachiru, where are we going?" I ask, expecting that, where ever we were going, it wasn't going to be as fun as she predicted.

"Well, we have many places to go. First, we'll visit Byaku at his house!"

"Byaku? Who's that?" I ask, confused by the many nicknames she gives to other Soul Reapers, including mine (Little Ichi).

"It's Byakuya, silly! After that we have a meeting at the Society of Female Soul Reapers and after that, we can do whatever you want, but…" she stops walking for a second and turns at me to talk to me more closely.

"In the end of the day, before the sun hides, we have to go to the candy store."

"The candy store? You want to buy candy?" I ask.

"Yep! Kenny doesn't let me buy too much candy, but when his sleeping, I buy as much as I can." She says continuing walking as I followed her from behind. "Specially chocolates. I love chocolates, but Kenny says they're no good for me. I don't know why."

"_I wonder why"_ I said to myself as I heard her talk, and made notes in my head to not let her buy any chocolates when we get there. If we ever.

We walked for a long while until we reached Captain Kuchiki's mansion. We didn't even enter from the front door. Instead, Yachiru guide me throw a secret under ground door in the garden that took us directly to the Captain's living room.

"Hi, Byaku!" exclaimed Yachiru when she pop out of the under ground door and finding the Captain sitting calmly in a small cushion and an opened book in his hands.

The Captain didn't react to Yachiru's appearance. He simply ignored the little girl and continued reading his book. Yachiru quickly ran at him while I came out of the under ground door. She got really close to his ear as he read and ignored the creature in his shoulder.

"Oh, Byaku, I'm back!" she said melodically into his ear.

"Leave. Immediately." says his deep voice, not daring to turn to look at her directly.

"Come on, Byaku, don't be so boring. I brought a friend! She came to play with us!"

"What do you mean _US_?" he asks.

"Its Little Ichi! Ichi's Little sister! She's my new best friend!" says Yachiru.

Captain Kuchiki stops for a moment the words that lied in his book to comprehend what the little girl had brought up to him.

"Ichigo's sister?" he asks.

I got closer to them once I thought I heard Yachiru calling me her "best friend". Since when?

"Mmhmm! She's in squad 11 with me. It's Kenny's new favorite, too!" she says to the Captain.

"I see…" the Captain returned to his book still ignoring Yachiru, who happily stood beside him with a big and wide smile.

"I welcome you to the Seireitei." He says after a silent moment.

Yachiru turns to me once the Captain said this. It took me a minute to realize he was directing his word to me now.

"Oh… thank you Captain Kuchiki." I say, bowing down to him in respect.

The Captain didn't return a word or even turned to look at me. He continued passing the pages of his book, completely, ignoring our presence.

"Byaku, what to have a tea party?" quickly asked Yachiru to the Captain.

"No." he replied with 2 simple syllables.

"Yay! Tea party!" exclaimed the lieutenant exited to begin her games. For the Captain's disgrace, she didn't understood the meaning of his words.

"Brother!" called a girl's voice that had suddenly appeared in the room. Once I noticed her, I was surprised of her sudden appearance and she seamed surprised as well once she saw me. "W-Wait… Who… Do I know you?" she asks terribly confused. "You remind me of someone… What's your name?"

I hesitate on answering her. I imagined she still remembered me, but after so many years, I guess she had completely forgotten.

"I'm Karin… Karin Kurosaki."

"K-K-Karin? You're… You're Ichigo's sister!" she quickly said when she finally remembered who I was. "You're dead? But… when? How did this…? Ichigo! That stupid jerk never told me. Who does he think he is? Always on his on, that bastard!" she says, suddenly, getting mad at my brother. "You… You remember me, right? I'm Rukia"

"Yeah, I know. Rukia Kuchiki, right?" I say. From what Ichigo thought me, Captain Kuchiki was Rukia's older brother, which meant Rukia was a noble as well as the Captain.

"Yes, I'm glad you remembered. I… I can't believe you're here. I feel so sorry for you. W-Which is your squad?" she quickly asked.

"I'm in squad 11" I answer her, hoping she didn't freaked out like Rangiku when I told her.

"Squad 11? … Ichigo's not going to like this." I was glad she didn't yelled in my face, but her words also felt frightful.

"Why? What's so bad about my squad?" I asked, worried it would be very good news for Ichigo.

"It's not just your squad, it's your Captain. He is obsessed with Ichigo, because he likes to battle with him, that's why your brother despise him."

I saw it coming. My Captain, a brute, obsessive beast, who only cares about fighting wouldn't want to miss my brother's immense strength. Just as I thought.

"Great. That's just awesome." I murmur to myself, knowing that when ever I see him, he is the one who's going to be yelling.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asks. I guess she would think it would be weird that she found me in her brother's house. It's wasn't a very typical place for me to be in.

"Well, I'm… with lieutenant Kusajishi." I say. We both turned to their direction where Yachiru was trying to choke down the tea to the Captain's throat. I wanted to laugh at him as I saw him turning away his lips from Yachiru's tea cup, but since it would be considered an insult to the Captain, all I could do was feel bad for him.

"Oh, I see. You're with your lieutenant." I nod. It was the least I could do besides trying to not laugh.

"Well I got to go now. I guess my brother's too busy right now to see me. But it was nice seeing you, Karin." She says bowing down to me in a farewell.

"I'm glad I could meet up with you Rukia." I say doing the same thing.

"If you need anything, I'll be at squad 13 at anytime."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." I say.

I was glad I saw her at that time. Now I knew I could trust in someone else that was familiar with me and my brother. It was a warm comforting feeling that made me feel safer in that world. It wasn't the first time I felt that way, but since the last time, that feeling has being growing stronger and stronger at every minute. I was guarded, between friends. They where the ones that kept me going on

Rukia left the house moments later, so I had to return to Yachiru's games. I could see the Captain in his deep struggle on ignoring the lieutenant. It was almost impossible to see that a person like him couldn't even control someone like Yachiru. Only one person was able to do that and that was Captain Zaraki.

In Yachiru's deep intent of playing with Captain Kuchiki, her slippery hands let go of the hot tea cup she held, letting all the liquid inside, spill in the Captain's book as well as his Shuhakusho. The Captain showed to be calmed and relax but I could still feel his spiritual pressure rising up to the ceiling and above the sky, once he saw the ink of his words was scattering in his pages. "Ups…" replied the lieutenant very innocently.

The Captain took a deep breath to control his released spiritual pressure and shouted his eyes to not see the mess Yachiru had done.

"I see…" the Captain slowly stood up from his cushion and grabbed gently his zanpaku-to handle. I quickly realized what he intended to do, but I had no idea of what to do next. Yachiru had seriously gotten herself into some serious trouble now. "Your actions had spoken lauder than your words. If you wish to continue this ruckus, I may be forced to halt this foolishness. Scatter, Zenbon-"

"Chairwomen Yachiru!" called out another women's voice that had practically appeared from a secret door just beside me.

Her sudden appearance had interrupted the Captain's zanpaku-to incantations making me feel relieved she appeared."Yay! It's Nana!" yelled Yachiru calling the lieutenant Ise by one of her nicknames.

"You're late, Chairwomen. Everyone else has already arrived." She says adjusting her glasses. "Hurray! I want refreshments! Come on, Little Ichi!" she said quickly taking my hand and pulling me along with the lieutenant Ise into a secret room, living the Captain frozen back behind us.

The room was crowded by female Soul Reapers, all Captains, lieutenants and third seats. They were all scattered around the room, eating, talking and even resting. It was just what I needed in that moment.

Yachiru let go of my hand and ran to the refreshments table that was just across the room while lieutenant Ise yelled at her to not touch anything.

I felt embarrassed to see I was now the center of attention. Everyone was now aware of the new Soul Reaper that had entered the. The Seventh seat of squad eleven, Karin Kurosaki. In other words, me.

"Karin!" called out a very familiar voice just beside me. When I quickly turned to my side, I found Rangiku in the ground, sitting in a small cushion just beside the lieutenant of squad twelve, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Rangiku."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Came to join us?"

"Join you? What is this place? I thought I was at Captain Kuchiki's house." I say, taking another look around the room.

"Well, it is. You see, we "borrowed" this place from the Captain so we could make our reunions."

"Of what?"

"The Society of Female Soul Reapers, silly." She said showing me a very friendly grin.

I've heard Yachiru mentioning something like that when she was mentioning her whole list of plans for the day, but still, I wasn't familiar with it. It seamed strange. Captain Soi Fon (**AH: BTW it's Soi Fon, not Fong or Feng),** Captain Unohana and all the female lieutenants were there **(AH: except squad five's lieutenant)**. It was like a small community of Soul reapers that represented every female Soul Reaper in the Seireitei. When I looked at it again, I thought that, maybe, it wasn't going to be such a bad place after all.

**Arigato for reading! I worked very hard in this chap! i hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I will be glad to receive your words and answer them if you have any questions. OH! and BTW: I NEED A GOOD JAPANESE TRADUCTOR! It's for the story so is urgent. If you can help me, you can send me a review and i'll answer you from there. THANK YOU AGAIN! part 2 will be post soon enough! ^_^**


	9. Yachiru's Play Date part 2 Cold Candy

***sigh* YAY! Chapter 9 is on! it took me a long while, but here it is! I feel so exited! XD I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked very hard on it just for you guys. And, for those readers that were asking for more HitsuKarin, this chapter is dedicated for you guys. I hoped I didn't got any errors. I worked as hard as ever on my grammar so I hope everything turns out fine. Read Away!**

**Declaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the video games mentioned in this chapter. Exept for Ayane Obata, she is totaly mine.**

**Yachiru's Play date; part 2, Cold Candy**

"Alright then, listen up, ladies!" called up Yachiru to everyone, once we all gathered around in a squared table around the lieutenant. "We will begin this meeting by presenting our brand new member and my new best friend, Little Ichi!"

All of the eyes in the room turned to my direction. I was now the center of attention of every single Soul Reaper. It felt uncomfortable. I never liked to have everyone's attention. It was as if I couldn't be myself around so many minds. I felt how suddenly I felt the room shrinking and I couldn't do something else than trying to escape from their following pupils. I slowly slide down my chair until I could escape from their glares.

"Not to mention, she's my Captain's girlfriend." Unnecessarily, adds Rangiku from the other side of the table.

"Really? Captain Hitsugaya?" asks third seat Kotetsu from squad 13.

"Captain Hitsugaya has a girlfriend?" asks squad four's lieutenant, joining the topic.

It took me some time to notice that were talking about Toshiro and me, which really pissed me off. They were all adding comments that weren't even true, embarrassing me. I needed to stop them from saying something that could really ruin my reputation.

"That's not-Ouch!" On my trying of standing from under the table, I bumped my head the table above me.

"Oh yes! She goes to his office every single day!"

"Knock it off, Rangiku!" I yell at her once I manage to get out from under the table.

"Yes, yes! It's true!" yells Yachiru. "Kenny is mad with her 'cause she's with Icy all the time."

"That's not true!" I spit out, hoping they could all stop talking about Toshiro and me. I just wished he was there to take control of that madness.

"I think that's very sweet." Says Captain Unohana, who now joined the conversation

"What a stupid way to waist time." Argues Captain Soi Fon, facing the other side of the room to not get involved in the matter.

"Isn't it strange that the youngest Captain already has a girlfriend?" nervously asked squad four's lieutenant.

"Excuse me! Please, calm down, ladies!" yells lieutenant Ise, taking control of everyone in the room. "Questions will be held later, for now, please, let's continue with our reunion."

After a while of stupid comments, the lieutenant was able to control of everyone in the room. I sighed in relieve. They had finally stopped talking about me and I was able to feel more calmed than before.

"Alright, let's proceed with our meeting. Chairwomen, please continue…"

"Okay! Let's begin with the Topic of the week. Nana, what's the topic?"

"The topic we'll be discussing this week is _'__Video__Games__'_. Everyone should have brought one of these artifacts to show it to the rest of the members."

"Alright, let's start with you Nemu!" she says to lieutenant Kurotsuchi that sat just beside her.

The lieutenant proceeds to stand up to show her game to the rest of them Soul Reapers.

"I brought a very popular game from the world of the living that's called '_Pack__Man_'. The game is really fun. My Captain used to play with it all the time." She says showing an old cartridge of the video game, witch in my, it was the worst video game she could ever choose for that reunion.

"Cool! What's it about?" proceeded to ask Kiyone Kotetsu, who seamed fascinated about the lieutenant's game.

"It's about… a lemon… eating little lemon seeds."

"Awesome!"

"Ha!" laughed a different voice from the other side of the table. This time, it was Captain Soi Fon. "You think that's fun? Wait until you see this…" The Captain took out a much modern box and held it up for everyone to see.

"What is it Captain?" asked Rangiku.

"_This_ is the greatest game that has ever been created by the human hands. _Street__Fighters_ _four_! Lady Yoruichi chose it exclusively for me." Says Captain Soi Fon with great honor, witch in my eyes, she was just exaggerating things.

"So it's like a fighting game?" asks Kiyone.

"Of course it's a fighting game. What else could it be?" replays Captain Soi Fon.

"Well… it could be something cooler, like this…!" says Kiyone showing her video game. "_Animal__Crossing_"

"That seems lame." argues the Captain, taking no interest in the third seat's video game.

"But the game is actually good!" whines the third seat in misery.

"You think that's good? _Sims_ is way better than dose silly games." says Rangiku joining Captain Soi Fon and Kiyone's argument.

"_Street__Fighters_ beats the hell up of all of your stupid, amateur games."

"Lady Yoruichi doesn't know anything about video games" whispers the third seat to her sister, who sited just beside her.

Unfortunately, the third seat couldn't turn down her voice and Captain Soi Fon, abruptly stud up from her chair smashing her hands against the table creating a cold and dark aura in the air.

"What did you just said?" asked Captain Soi Fon threatening the third seat.

"N-nothing, Captain" she answered, hiding her words in fear.

"I've brought _Call__of__Duty_." Everyone who was suddenly discussing about their games, turned to face the new joiner of the conversation. It was Captain Unohana. Judging by her aspects and delight of characteristics, she wasn't the type of person who would play such kind f game. "It is a very entertaining game." She adds.

"C-Captain, where did you get that game?" asked Captain Unohana's lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu.

"Why do you ask, Isane? It's obvious that I got it at a video game store." answers her Captain smiling with a very friendly grin.

"Oh… I see…" says the lieutenant hiding in her lab the video game she had brought.

"What is it, Isane? Show us your game" insist Kiyone, to her sister.

The lieutenant slowly took out her cartridge and delicately she put it on the table.

"Oh…what is that?" asked Kiyone to her sister. Every Soul Reaper had gathered around lieutenant Kotetsu to see more closely at her game.

"Well… It's called '_Star__Fox_'. I brought it because I thought it looked like Captain Komamura and well… I thought it would be a fun thing to discuss."

"Wow… You're right. It dose look like Captain Komamura!" says Rangiku.

While everyone contemplated Isane's game in amazement, I quietly sat at the other side of the table, gazing at their ridiculousness. Even now, I could still remember the video games I used to play and _all_ of their games where just a piece of junk. How could they be enjoying themselves? It was all boring news to me, but, at least it was better than talking about me.

"Hahaha! That looks silly!" shouts Yachiru once she saw Isane's game. Suddenly, I've forgotten she was there all along. "I have an even greater one; _Left__4__Dead_!" says Yachiru, waving her game in the air.

"Chairwomen Yachiru, isn't that game for… older people?" asks Nanao, adjusting her glasses as the little lieutenant nods.

"I borrowed it from Kenny!" she says with an innocent smile.

"Alright then…" begins saying the lieutenant Ise, preparing herself to present her game to the others. "The game I've brought for this meeting-"

A racket, suddenly, woke up all of our senses. It took us no time to notice the secret door behind us, lied now on the ground, showing Captain Kuchiki in the other side, holding his sword upwards.

"Game Over. Your foolish games will no longer continue. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

After a long discussion of the best video game in the Seireitei and a unexpected appearance of the Captain of the sixth squad, that almost killed us all in order to kick us out of his mansion, Yachiru and I were finally back on our path to the candy store and finally end our day, until:

"Hey, Little Ichi, I guess we already did half of the things I wanted to do, so…" she stops walking and turns to me. "Let's do something _you_ want to do!"

My feet froze in place once I hear her words. After all this time, I could finally do something I liked to do. I deserved it. The whole day has been all about Yachiru, now it was my turn to choose where to stop and who to disturb.

"So, where do you want to go?" she asks.

I take my time to choose wisely. I was feeling very tired at the moment, but if I chose to go somewhere boring for the lieutenant, she would get mad and if that happened, I was going to get in serious trouble with the Captain. What should I do know?

**.****.****.**

"Hi, Icy!" shouts the lieutenant smashing open the door of the peaceful Captain's office, almost, making him jump out of his chair from her sudden appearance.

"We're going to have so much fun!" says the lieutenant in excitement, jumping on top of the Captain's desk, making many of his paper work being blow away all over the place, witch was, surely, enough to make him mad.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, whatever you're doing here, I don't have the time." says Hitsugaya, holding back his anger.

"Yachiru!" I yell at the pink haired girl once I see the mess she had caused already in the office. "I told you to wait for me. Get down from there!" I say, already mad of what she had done and impressively, she obeys me.

"Karin…" calls Toshiro's voice from behind his desk, full with piles of papers. "What are you doing here?"

I noticed he was surprised to see me. Lately, I didn't have the time to visit him as I usually did. I was rater, on duty or practicing in a battle with Ikkaku and Yumichika. They were the reason that I couldn't go so often to Toshiro's office lately. Somehow, that made me mad. Besides taking away my time to rest, they were also making me work harder every single day and my free time became less and less enjoyable. Today, my duty was to baby-sit my own lieutenant. I could have been the hardest duty in the whole squad, but in some ways, I felt I was grateful for it. Her daily routines were totally out my schedule, but even if it was _her_ fun day with me, she was also trying to make me feel good as well. She made me a favor no one else could do, and that was letting me have my own time. I couldn't have chosen a better person to spend that time with.

"How's it going, Toshiro?" I say, walking into his office with a nice smile upon my face.

"I'm working." He replies.

"That's good. It means you can take a rest now." I say, shutting close the door behind me and getting closer to his desk. Toshiro frowned at me very confusedly.

"What do you mean?" he asks. Once I reach up to his desk, I lean down to whisper more clearly to him.

"I need you to help me." I begin saying.

"It depends." He quickly answers without waiting for me to finish my words.

"I need you to come with me to the candy store with Yachiru."

"… What?" he says with an unsatisfying expression.

"Please!" I beg leaning down my head and closing both of my hands in a fist.

"Why do I have to go? Besides, you're handling her just fine" he responses in his defense.

I turn back at Yachiru for a moment and I noticed she was now jumping up and down on a sofa in the middle of the office, laughing and enjoying herself.

"You think that's control? It's going to be way worst when we arrive at the candy store! She'll be eating and graving and taking every single piece of candy she can find! I won't be able to do it alone!" I say, panicking. Everybody knew it was the lieutenant's favorite store in the entire Seireitei, so I knew that it wouldn't be very pretty once we arrived there.

"So, you're coming with me. Like it or not!" I insist, smashing my hand against his desk, showing how encouraged I was on taking him with me, but even if my face showed how mad I was, he didn't show any replies at my words.

"Yay! We're going to The Candy store!" sings the lieutenant, once we were back on our tracks in the streets of the Seireitei.

My knees were almost touching the ground of how tired I was then. I wanted to rest, just like Captain Zaraki should be doing at the moment, but I needed to keep walking and end that quest. At least, someone joined my side.

"When did I ever agree to this?" complained Toshiro, as he walked by my side.

Now, it was the three of us; The Captain, the lieutenant and the seventh seat, on our way to the candy store.

"Don't you feel like singing?" asked the lieutenant as she turned to us and continued walking on backwards.

"No." we answered in chorus, ignoring the lieutenant's request.

The way to the candy store was long and exhausting. When we finally got to arrive there, the skies were almost turning orange and the sun was beginning to disappear. The candy store was bigger than I expected. It was a huge, wooden house with candy signs all over the store's windows, painted in colorful colors that would bring anyone's attention. Even if the store looked in perfect conditions, to no one's surprise, there wasn't anyone around. I would have been weird to find a candy store in the Seireitei if I didn't met Yachiru. I could imagine she visited that store every week just to buy candies and from all the money she spend, it didn't surprised me that she would have been their only costumer.

The lieutenant ran to the candy store's door, yelling and laughing in excitement, while we took our time to walk and pray that the lieutenant didn't pushed her self to the limit. When we entered, I was glad to find the candy store was smaller in the inside, but still, there were thousands of columns full with different types of candies, from every color to every flavor. Yachiru had spent no time thinking and she quickly started to full her hands and mouths with different candies, eating and taking everything she could see.

"I hope she pays that." I whine, in frustration, while Toshiro silently glared at me with no responses.

"Welcome!" says a women's voice from beside us, which stud behind a counter and greeted us with a warming smile. "I see you come with the lieutenant. It is nice to see you, Captain Hitsugaya." She says bowing down to Toshiro. "My name is Ayane Obata. I'm the manager of this store. It is a great honor to have you here. Would you like to buy some candy?"

Toshiro seemed perplexed to Ayane's question. Everyone in the Seireitei see him as the youngest Captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and as the effect, everyone treated him like a kid, which he totally despised.

"I don't eat candies." He roared between his teeth.

"Oh, that's fine. Will your girlfriend like some?" she asks, facing me.

I suddenly felt I face turning in a soft red. I've heard so many people saying things like that before, but there was something that made me felt embarrassed about it that time. I really hoped no one noticed.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend. We were just-"

"Oh really? But you look so cute together. It's weird to see my Captain with some of his own size." She says adding a grin to her sentences. Somehow, Ayane reminded me of my twin sister.

"Knock it off, Obata." says Toshiro.

"So, you're from squad ten?" I ask Ayane, noticing she called Toshiro her Captain.

She answers with a nod.

"Yes, I am! But I stopped serving as an officer, because I was poor skilled with my zanpaku-to and better in making home made candies, so I left my squad to start running my own candy store, but… so far I only got one costumer and that's lieutenant Kusajishi. But, I'm still grateful to have her. She does pay good money for them, so my sales never go down!" she says with an smile. "And I own this all to my Captain, who encouraged me on making this store! But… I also have to say I ruined your image, sir. Because of my store, everyone in the Seireitei started to say you loved candies and made me manage this store for your own satisfaction."

"You don't need to remind Me." he says, agonizing in the inside. It was painful for him to remember such horrible memories that had ruined his image.

"It's a good thing everyone forgot about that, right Captain?" she adds to cheer Toshiro up, instead, Toshiro ignored her last words facing another direction with crossed arms.

The lieutenant appeared at that moment with a huge mountain of colorful candies and released them all in the counter in front of their faces.

"Yachiru… Are you sure you got enough money for all of this candy?" I ask.

"Money? What's that?" she asks with a confused expression.

"Money. The thing you're going to use to get all this candy." I say, praying to the gods that she hasn't forgot about her money.

"Oh, That! I forgot. Kenny had all my money!" she says with a smile.

I felt as if my feet were finally going to surrender and fall down to the ground, but I was able to stay on my feet. My best expression was too smack my forehead with my hand.

"Great, this is just what I needed." I say in frustration. It hurt me to look for some of the money I kept in the hidden pockets of my shihakusho to pay for Yachiru's candy. After all that happened that day, I wasn't going to leave that place with empty hands.

"My Captain is so paying for this." I murmur to myself.

Suddenly, Toshiro's hand stopped mine from give Ayane the money to pay for the candies. His sudden action surprised me. For all that time, he has been calmed and silent, but now, instead of letting me give Ayane the money, he was taking out his own money. He handed over his money to Ayane and once she finished counting it down, she gave all the candy to Yachiru. I couldn't stop looking at him that whole time. I was seeing something from him I had never seen before. Something that made me feel more like his friend. Trust. Over him, over whom he now meant for me. I didn't return a word. I was afraid he wouldn't answer me and ignore my comment. That was just like him. It's what he always did, but I never minded. I knew he knew what I meant when I was looking at him.

"Thank you very much for coming!" says Ayane at the exit of the store, bowing down at us. "I hope you come back very soon!"

Toshiro and I bow down back at her as Yachiru runs passed us eating her full bags of candy.

"Here." Says Ayane, handing over a red lollipop to me. "It was nice meeting you. What was your name…?"

"Karin. Karin Kurosaki" I say taking the lollipop from Ayane's hand. I really didn't want it, but I took it, too not show myself as a rude person.

"And I got one for you too, Captain" she says handing Toshiro a pink lollipop. "I know you don't like them, but please accept it." She insists. With no other alternative, Toshiro takes the lollipop in his hands and contemplates it with disgust. I laugh from inside me once I see his reaction His cold temper could easily show how much he despised the idea of receiving a gift, especially one that made him look more infant. He turned to me once he noticed I had, at least, burst a smile in the whole day. That idea of seeing that at the end, I showed I was enjoying it, made him feel the same way.

After the longest day in my days on the Soul Society, it finally came dusk. Yachiru and I returned to our squad barracks, along with Toshiro, who decided not to go to his office. The three of us sat on the wooden floor of the back of the barracks that was right next to the garden or, as Ikkaku liked to call it, the practice grounds. Yachiru had finished all her candies on high speeds, letting all the candy raping all around the ground. When the last candy disappeared, the lieutenant let out a big yawn, finally surrendering from everything she had done. Unexpectedly, she slowly leaned to me, as she closed her eyes, and her little pink haired head landed on my lap.

"This was the best day ever." She said, before falling in a deep sleep.

I did nothing to stop her from resting on me, although it did disturb me a little. I turned to my right to see if Toshiro had any idea of what I was suppose to do now, but he was speechless as well.

Luckily, Captain Zaraki passed by us by at that moment and once he noticed the little creature sleeping in my lap, he stopped walking, bended down to Yachiru and picked her up, carrying her like a sack to her bed.

"You're welcome?" I said sarcastically once the Captain left without saying a thing to me in return.

I was finally able to sigh in relieve. After that day's hard work, I deserved a rest.

"Man, I'm glad that's over." I say to Toshiro. "I wish I can just go to bed right now."

Sleep. That was the only thing I could think about at that moment. Lay down, close my eyes and do everything else, other than do something. Empty my mind of the exterior world. Feel that comforting feeling of my head against my pillow, where nothing could ever disturb me.

I could already feel my head leaning aside, as if I fainted on a sleep, exhausted and restless. My head feel over, what it seamed to be my pillow and soon enough, I was able to see my deep, lost in thought, dreams. Images of Ichigo were crossing all over my head He smiled to me, while hold his over-sized zanpaku-to. Something I've missed over the years.

"You're pretty tired, aren't you?" I suddenly hear Toshiro's voice. When I opened my eyes, I notice, I wasn't in my bed. What I thought it was my warm pillow, seamed to be Toshiro's shoulder. I had totally fainted in a sleep and leaned on him to rest without even noticing.

"I-I'm so sorry! I just…" I said as I quickly sat back down as I was, before I could even start blushing again. "I'm really sorry I forgot you where here. I was just-"before I could even end my explication of what just happened, Toshiro putted his hand in a side of my head and pushed it back down to his shoulder. I did no such sudden move. I remained still for as long as I could review what just happened to me. Did he really just lean my head on his shoulder again? Was he trying to make me sleep? On him? I couldn't seem to find the logic in any of my questions. No sense or point. The only thing I had straight was that he surely didn't minded.

Between the two of us, I did most of the talking. His serious and mature attitude made him a person of small words. But even if he didn't look at me directly into my eyes when I spoke to him, I never bothered, because I knew that, deep inside of him, he was listening. Every thing I said was being wrote down in his thoughts that same instant. I was with him. His ears were all open to my voice and his words were all opened to my questions, except, he didn't like to answer them, just in case his answers weren't going to be positive. That was always the bright side about him. He wanted to make me smile. And once he reached his goal, it was his turn to smile.

But there was something else. I knew he was quilting him self for what had happened with me. I could see it in his eyes every time I looked at him. But, that was they way it was. He has been so worried about the bad side of the things that have been happening, he hasn't notice the bright side about it.

I knew he tried to protect me from that hollow years ago, I knew he send Rangiku to perform konso on me, I knew he was concerned of my squad number and he was afraid I wasn't satisfied with it, but he didn't even tried to see more. He never flipped the coin of his mind or tossed it to the air to see in which side it landed. It stayed still and that other side is waiting to be seen. But still, I could have helped him. I could have told him I was alright, but I never knew if I ever got the guts. That was the side of my face I always hated. I was always able to tell him he was a cool guy and awesome friend, but there were many other things I wanted to say that never came out of me.

Was he feeling the same way? Did he say something he really meant, but he wasn't able to tell me even more than that? Like at that moment that I rested on his shoulder. That was the only thing I couldn't see from him. He said many things without fear, but I didn't know if there were more for me to see under it, something that I had never experience before. I wanted to see what hided between those aqua-green eyes. Not just above the surface, but under that deep sea. Did all those words he said to me mean something even more? I wanted to see and make him see. Make him understand that I was okay with everything, because I truly got to live my dream of becoming a Soul Reaper and to make him show me if we were everything but different. That we could easily understand each other more if we just opened up to our selves. I wanted to see where did that line that followed down his path of life, arrived at. What was his final point? Where could I arrive once I reached it? Dose words weren't going to be answered by me, but him. He could simply answer me with his fine and comforting voice. It was his job to do and mine not to follow. He was the one who knew his answer. He needed to dig deeper into the ice by himself and I don't need to burn it down so quickly. But I didn't need to feel so bad because of it. Soon enough, when he realizes it, he'll come dashing to me, hoping I'm still waiting.

**PLEASE! Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cause I know I did ^_^ Once again, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. No guts, no glory

**Good news guys; I'm not dead! and I'm back with chapter 10! finally! It's been a while. Sorry I'm late, but you know... Christmas, family time and parties ^_^' Oh well. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked very hard on it and I also have surprises at the end. I wont spoil anything to you guys so go on ahead and read! Please forgive my bad grammar.**

**Declaimer: If Bleach were to be mine, It'll be all shojo-ish so... no**

**No guts, no glory**

Just as Ikkaku usually says, I am lucky. That morning I received a Hell-butterfly saying that I needed to report to my Captain's office, immediately. It wasn't typical for me to receive Hell-butterflies so often, so I still had problems on controlling them, but luckily, I was able to catch-up with it quickly and obeyed its orders.

Once I arrived at the Captain's office, I notice his desk was completely deserted, just like the rest of the barrack. His piles of paper were frozen still on top of his desk and his lieutenant was no where to be found. I left the office and went to look for him in the back of the barracks. His frame appeared to be hiding from my sight, but his unbalanced spiritual pressure was all over the place. It was high in such level that it could be sensed from miles away on the Rukongai districts. Anyone could easily notice it was out of control.

"Good!" said my Captain's voice. As I looked around to the open, I noticed his presence from behind me, "You've made it here in time." He says, watching me down from the roof tops of the barracks.

I could see his demon eyes, even if the shadows where covering his face. His spiritual pressure increased statically once he jumped down to the grass covered ground and stud beyond me with a malicious grin.

"It's good to see you're still obeying orders from your respective squad."

"Yes, Captain, I'm ready to receive your orders." I say as I bow down to my Captain, ignoring his greeting comment.

"… I'm not going to do any favors to you and give you some silly, stupid assignment today, if that's what you think." says the Captain.

"Then what are you're orders, Sir?" I say between clenched teeth and rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to be making some changes around the squad and you will be the first one I'm going to test."

"A test? What kind of test, sir?" I ask to the Captain, but he dramatically turns away, letting out a sigh and taking a few steps away before he could turn back to my direction.

"You twerps are such a pain in the ass." He nags. "Stop making so many questions and let's get over with this."

I knew the captain was acting very strangely. His spiritual pressure was beginning to give a headache and a idea of a test just made it worst. I had to follow orders and do what ever I had to.

"Draw your sword." he quickly spits out.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Take out your sword!" he strongly repeats.

I have no other choice than to obey him and slowly, take out the nameless zanpaku-to that hanged horizontally on my lower back.

"Good. I'll let you have the first attack, so try not to let me down." It took me some time to understand what the Captain's purpose was, once it was clear to my eyes I slowly took a step away from the Captain.

"Captain, I am not going to battle you!"

"Don't be such a cry baby! How do you expect to be in squad eleven when you don't even want to touch your zanpaku-to?" he loudly asks. "I am your Captain! You will follow my orders no matter what! Now, let's forget the chat and go on with this."

"B-But-"

"What is it?" he interrupts me "Are you scared?"

No, it wasn't fear that pushed me down. My strength was nothing compared to my Captain's or to how strong he thought I was. I was still competing with myself to reach shikai and my self strength was deep below the Captain's or even Ikkaku's. I still had a lot to learn before I could face my Captain on a one-on-one battle. I wasn't ready, not yet, but still, it wasn't something I could say to my Captain.

Regretful, I tightly held my sword, protecting myself before the Captain could swing any attacks at me.

"Good. That's what I thought. Now, attack me! Try to cut me as much as you like and don't hold back."

I exhaled the pressure that made me hesitate every time I decided to attack and prepared to make my first move. My spiritual pressure was swallowed by my zanpaku-to and my feet, suddenly pushed me out of my ground, blasting at full charge at Captain Zaraki, willing to show my true strength of grow stronger in the way and hoping that I would become something more than just Ichigo's little sister and truly a part of the eleventh squad.

**. . .**

It was my eight blow, but yet, it felt just like the first one. No cuts, no pain, just my hands, sicken already of trying and not succeeding. As I predicted, none of my blows were making any effect on him. I kept and kept trying to at least make a bruise on him, but I needed to do something more than that to satisfy the Captain, who stud still on his ground observing me as I try to make at least the lightest injury.

It was only a matter of time when one of my blows was cut-off by his hand, trapping my zanpaku-to between his fingers. He managed to push back my zanpaku-to along with myself a far distance away from him, giving him space to exhale all that bored and sickening time, wasted on nothing.

"Is that it? What a joke." says the Captain as he slowly takes out the nameless katana that hid between his haori "I know you can do better then that. Come on! Attack me with all you got!" the Captain abruptly charges at full strength to make his first move.

I try to protect myself from his attack, but his incredibly strong blow pushes me down without having a chance to hold back his attack.

Captain Zaraki turns back at the cloud of dust he had created once he attacked me, and smirks once he sees that I'm still standing on my ground with minor bruises on my knees and head.

"Very good! I had a feeling you would survive that one." He says while I wipeout the sweat from my face and tightly hold my zanpaku-to waiting for the next attack. "Now, let's see if you can stand until the end." He shouts as he runs down to get me with his next attack, which I acknowledged to hold back charging at him with the same strength.

Even if I couldn't push back at him, my sword remained steady and strong enough to try my first blow once more. The captain was able to master me down and push my zanpaku-to as hard as he could with only one hand while I fell and rolled in the ground waiting until I could take full strength of my body.

"What's wrong? Tired already?" asks the captain looking for lousy reasons to make me give up and admit defeat.

"You… wish!" I respond as I try to recover my lost breath and my strength to stand up. "I haven't even started yet."

Unable to push my body, I run with everything I had left and I'm finally able to clash swords with the Captain and push his sword away into continuing clashes. The sound of our zanpaku-to were heard all over the squad barracks; a none stopping harmony for many o f the Soul Reapers around. Ikkaku and Yumichika, along with the lieutenant, were the first ones to know about the Captain's idea of a test so they decided to not tell me, in order to make it more fun for them to watch and harder for me to manage. They never missed a second of it. For the passing hours, they watched our every move.

Eventually, Yachiru started to take out candies of her shuhakusho and keep enjoy the on growing battle. They watched with full admiration how their captain became more and more entertained as the hours passed by, but still, none of his blood was spilt.

Our crossed swords pushed back harder and harder, spreading out sparks that came out from the pressure of out katanas, I was able to back down the Captain's zanpaku-to and try a quick blow on him, but my failing actions leaded me to a worst path.

The Captain was able to swing back at me before I could and with the tip of his blade, he was able to bring down the first drops of blood; my own.

**. . .**

"You are getting fast. I like it when your spiritual pressure suddenly increases." He complements while resting his katana on his shoulder. "But you're losing defense. Don't let yourself wide open. You might get killed before you expect it."

"Don't worry, Captain. I'll make sure that never happens." Once I wiped out the blood streams below my left eye, I prepared my self for the next attack. For now on, there was no holding back.

Ikkaku dramatically sighs from the other side of the small campus. "Man… when is this thing going to get serious? At this rate, she is never going to cut the Captain." he argues as he folds his hands.

"Maybe they need more motivation." says the pink haired lieutenant standing from her sit at the edge of the barracks corridors "You go Kenny! You can do it! Just hang in there a little longer and she is all yours!" the lieutenant kept shouting complements to her Captain making a complete ruckus on the field and a headache for many of the Soul Reapers around.

"L-Lieutenant, I think that's enough. Besides I meant her." says Ikkaku to Yachiru, but she kept cheering the Captain on.

"Do your best out there!" shouted a different voice from beside Ikkaku. Everyone dramatically turns to greet the new watcher of the show.

"C-C-Captain Unohana? How did you got here?" asks Ikkaku, confused and mostly surprised at her sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you, but the spiritual pressure I was sensing from my barracks made me decide to come here in case anyone needed some of my treatment and besides, I wanted to enjoy Captain Zaraki's battle as well." says the Captain of the fourth squad flattering the third seat with her comforting smile.

"… You… wanted to see the Captain's battle…?"asks Ikkaku even more puzzled than before.

"Yes! Is there a problem… Madarame?" grins Captain Unohana along with a strange atmosphere that made Ikkaku sweat of fear just by thinking about it.

"N-Not at all, Captain!" lays Ikkaku, deciding to drop the comments before he could get to misunderstandings.

**. . .**

"Come on, Karin, you can do better than that. "whispers Ikkaku as he tries to motivate the battle.

Ikkaku's murmurs were suddenly interrupted by a slight scoff that only brought him to turn back at the Soul Reaper beside him.

"Do you truly believe she will be able to surpass the Captain?" asks Yumichika, who had lost interest on the battle over the time.

"Why are you asking that? Of course she wouldn't. At least just let me have my high hopes for a moment" replies Ikkaku to his friend.

"At least I fully admit she would never win against the Captain." says Yumichika while Ikkaku turns to take another look at the battle.

"What makes you so sure of that?" doubtfully asks Ikkaku.

"I just know it. Besides, no fool like her will ever be able to defeat the Captain. She isn't ready for a thing like this, don't you think?"

"I don't know. You know her; she is… something more for the Captain. He just wants to find in her the same thing he found when he battled Ichigo." says Ikkaku

"You've battled her, do you think she has it?" asks Yumichika.

Ikkaku sighs before answering. "She is different. She is still growing in power and stamina. She needs to learn even more than she already knows and her strength is just beginning to grow…" Ikkaku pauses for a second to take a look at exchanging blows ahead in the field. "But I got to say, there is something in her that feels just like Ichigo in many ways."

Everything was happening so quickly, I had almost forgotten to catch my breath. By then, I had been cut several times superficially by my Captain's blade and I was bleeding from almost my entire body, but I hadn't fall down. I had to keep trying to attack him and cut him down, at least that was all I wanted before my body could betray me. I looked for opened spots to attack. Off guarded places, but every and each time I decided to attack him, he threw a blow at me first as if I was just waiting for him to finish me up.

The Captain would eventually order me to attack him with all I got when I still could, but I was loosing my self control quickly. I could feel my body about to collapse and surrender, but still, I carried my self up in my feet trying to hold up my zanpaku-to, struggling to survive.

"Why are you doing this?" asks Captain Zaraki. "You're making me spill all your blood all over the place. Do you want to die?" I'm unable to answer to my Captain in order to regain my air. It was hard for me to speak. Even if I answered back, there was no way that I could win my words over his.

Captain Zaraki scoffs. "If you wanted to die, you could have said so earlier." The Captain raises his zanpaku-to to hit me with his last attack and my last chance to prevent my fall, but my zanpaku-to had become a burden for me to hold and I was no longer able to dodge his attack. Even if I could still move my hands, I couldn't block the Captain's blast. I would be risking my self from the perfect end. I had to admit defeat. I had no other choice. I had done well, to survive for long straight hours, now I had to forget and… let go.

"Oh, Zaraki…" called out a women's voice from the other side of the field. At least I thought it was a women's. It could have been someone else's, like an angel's or a sweet sound in the wind. What ever it was, it was distracting enough for my Captain to turn at its direction. "Please, be nice to your subordinates." It said to the Captain.

The Captain scoffed and abruptly stabbing his zanpaku-to to the ground "Who are you to give me orders, women? I do what I have to do. Nobody should care about it, not even me." replied Captain Zaraki to the Captain of squad four, lifting his zanpaku-to once more.

"Kenpachi…" called once more Captain Unohana to Captain Zaraki, who once again, obeyed her call. "Please… be nice…" she smiled for the Captain while he strangely smirked at her.

I was sicken and embarrassed of my foolish intentions of becoming stronger and not succeeding at all. I was no deal for my Captain, I was just another lousy Soul Reaper trying to break throw my inner walls and the true was that I was just pushing me self deeper. I've cursed myself for not being strong enough to notice it earlier. I was just closing my self for becoming who I really wanted to be. I had to break throw. I _had_ to! I had to try. Try again and win. I had to win!

"Don't get your eyes off me!"

SHWAK!

I had fallen in the Captain's shadow and decided to appreciate his ignorance in order to regain my strength. Once I was able to swing my zanpaku-to harshly enough to continue the battle the Captain abruptly turned to find his own blood spilled everywhere. My hands had finally reacted and my zanpaku-to was now full with blood streams, spreading my Captain's blood everywhere. Everyone else, at the other side of the field, gasped aware of the new blood that was scattered all over the ground.

Even if the Captain didn't cared to show pain, I was victorious for doing something no other person could've accomplished so easily in a battle against Captain Zaraki.

"She… she did it…" says Ikkaku, still shocked of what his eyes were seeing. "Alright, Karin! You can do it! Show him a good fight!" he loudly shouts, imitating the lieutenant.

"Quiet down, Ikkaku!" nags Yumichika, paying closer attention to the battle.

The two women on each side of the third and fifth seat satisfyingly smile, hoping everything was going to run down smother than before.

Captain Zaraki chuckles. "Impressive. In the edge of death and you suddenly decide to wake up? I guess that really runs down throw your family's blood, doesn't it? Fine by be." Says the Captain resting his zanpaku-to in his shoulder. "This means the fun is just getting started!" The Captain doesn't bother to wait any longer and charges at me will full strength, while I block his attacks by going any further into my skin, I push him back, swinging another affective blow in his chest.

I am able to dodge a great quantity of his attacks and return them more successfully, but even with that, the Captain doesn't hesitate a second to bring in his next attack. No matter how many times I cut him, he insisted even more.

"Yes! That's right! Keep 'em coming! Attack me with everything! Keep cutting! Keep it up until your hands bleed! Kill me if you can!" the words he shouted into his attacks made his blows grow stronger and stronger as he spoke until finally, his blade found my skin once more and penetrated it, from my right shoulder to my belly, without mercy.

Broken and deeply harmed, I fall regretfully to the ground, trying to make the slightest move, but only achieve to feel my zanpaku-to that still cried for me to keep standing.

"What happened? Giving up so easily? This is just getting started. Stand up! I don't want you to lie down just yet. This is not going to make you win a place into my squad." With his last words, I react and try to sit up on the ground, trying to prevent any mayor blood lose. "…This is pathetic… hurry now! I don't want to waist my time on this." Instantly, I start to cough blood and spill it on the ground, unable to say a thing or move.

"…I see… you're giving up then… fine. I guess I'll just have to finish you up." Captain Zaraki raises his zanpaku-to to swing his last move and without hesitating or waiting any longer, he brings down his sword with all his strength and waits until his blade finishes his work.

His katana doesn't move any further then halfway. His blow was now worn out and useless. His high spiritual pressure is falling down and on control ground as if his battling was already over, but nothing was right. Below his zanpaku-to lied another blade that held him from pushing any further down. His blow was cut off by another and this time, it wasn't me who held it back.

"Undraw your sword, Captain Zaraki." madly said Toshiro's voice, appearing out of the blue, reminding Captain Zaraki his legitimate position.

"To- Toshiro…" I try to call out but my words are interrupted by my Captain's scoff.

"What the hell are you doing here giving me orders, Toshiro? Back off!"

"Be very careful on how you address me, Zaraki. At least I always honor my title as Captain and don't waist my time killing my subordinates." replies Toshiro shoving away Captain Zaraki's zanpaku-to.

"Didn't I just said something to you, you little brat?" asks Captain Zaraki.

"This battle is over. I won't let you continue such a stupid act on one of your officers."

"What a cry baby. I do what I want to do with my squad. You are no one to tell me what's wrong or right. Now stay away or I'll make my way throw you." says the Captain, raising his zanpaku-to to Toshiro.

A soft, thin hand froze his katana in thin air. Kenpachi frowned at the one who stopped him.

"Please, Kenpachi. Raising your sword against a Captain is a legal offense. I don't want to drag you into your sell. Stop this none sense before the head Captain gets involved." Captain Unohana releases Captain Zaraki and walks back at her place. Zaraki despicably glares at Toshiro, before turning away as well and going into the barracks, living with the lieutenant hung up in his shoulder, not even caring about his opened wounds.

Once his gone, Toshiro quickly turns down to me, still lying in the ground bleeding from almost every single part of my body. He squatted down and searched for my face that groaned in pain.

"It's over Karin. Everything is alright now." he lowly says

"N-No… It's not." I say with a faltering voice.

"Is… something still bothering you? What is it?" he worriedly asks.

"I just…This was my only chance of showing my Captain my real strength… but everything just bounced right back to me, I…" I shamefully feel my eyes starting to water and try as hard as I could to hold back tears, but as everything else in the day, they slipped right throw me. "I just couldn't have done anything."

I try to hide my face preventing to feel more ashamed than I already was, but Toshiro's sight had catch up with me and noticed my tears right away. He, delicately, holds my chin and turned my head back to his direction making a deep eye contact with each other. He wipes off the tears that were still streaming down my face and cleans my face of any sign of frustration, letting me perplexed of his actions, unable to do or say anything.

"We should go and heal you wounds." He finally says after a long, silent minute.

I, unable to speak, nod my answers to him and keep trying to hide my blushing face to him, but unfortunately, he never faces away from me as if he is vigilant of something that may happened. He carries me all the way to where Captain Unohana sat, waiting to attend my wounds, and leaves me beside her, who receives us with a welcoming grin, trying not to giggle at us.

_She was at the Society of Female Soul Reapers meeting_, I remembered, _she heard everything Yachiru and Rangiku said about me and Toshiro. She knows._

Captain Unohana healed my wounds before nightfall. She parted with a bow and left us all alone. Toshiro was behind us the whole time, resting his eyes from the intense sun beam that reflected our faces. I stayed in my place, afraid to turn at him or that he would appear beside me. He had cut everyone unaware of his sudden appearance and his determination on stopping the Captain from hurting me any longer. Just thinking about it made me blush all over again.

We didn't exchanged words. We remained silent for long straight minutes, waiting until one of us could start a conversation to shove away the awkwardness.

"...I'm… sorry if I got in your way…" he begins. "Even if…even if you could've beaten him, I wouldn't have let it go much further on. Is just that…I… I don't want to lose you…I mean…I…well … what I meant was that …"

"It's alright… I understand…It wasn't your fault. I don't know why I even thought I could beat my own Captain." I giggle in responds, cutting him off, although I wanted to keep listening to him. "It sounds stupid when you think about it, don't you think?" Toshiro turns to my direction and little by little, he gets closer to me to sit beside me. "I could never beat my Captain… Captain Zaraki? I must be nuts. I'm lucky to be alive right now… and it's all thanks to you, Toshiro." I say turning to face him. "If it wasn't for you, I could have been in a worst state."

"Hey…emm... I wanted to ask you something." says Toshiro, dramatically changing the subject.

I frown. "What's up?"

"Well you see… I… I wanted to ask you if… you wanted to go to the world of the living with me…"

Everything falls silent. For a moment, the wind starts to blow, drifting away all movements and words, leaving everything behind, speechless. Unable to answer to his words, I ask:

"W-What…?"

Toshiro looks away, hoping to hide his blushing cheeks.

"W-What I meant to say was that…*sigh* man why is it so hard?" he whispers to him self, exhaling the pressure that made him hesitate so much. "I've been sent to a mission…" he begins, shutting his eyes close, concentrating more on his purpose than him self. "Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and I… we've been all sent to the world of the living to investigate a strange case of Hollows appearing at Karakura town. I know it's a bit too late to ask, but…" he turns at me, showing me that he was dead serious about his words. "I was hoping you would like to come along."

"You… want me to join you guys on a mission?" I ask. He doesn't reply to my words or even nods to me, but those stable eyes, that kept glaring at me, answer all my questions.

I face the ground, meditating about what I had faced that same day with my Captain. "I… would love to but… If it's a mission you are talking about, I'm not so sure I may be of much help for anyone." I say, still showing a smile to my self.

"Don't say that." He says, looking up straight to the small campus that lied in front of us.

"I've seen your battling skill. I know you were able to cut you Captain. You are gifted. You can show amazing strength in battle. You may not know it, but you are growing stronger and stronger every single day. What you faced just now… what everyone was seeing in your battle against your Captain, was you. They wanted to see how much you have grown all this time."

Just listening to his voice made me believe, sincerely, in his words. He was right in every sense and I was blind enough to never notice. I did last longer than anyone expected against my Captain. I resisted every and each one o f his blows long enough to live and my blade was strong enough to penetrate throw his skin. I had grown. I had improved enough for everyone to see. There was nothing to worry now. I just had to keep up my strength.

"You have shown enough for everyone to see how strong you are. For ones in many years, you've satisfy your Captain and I think you should feel satisfy your self." Toshiro had returned to look at me, silently, waiting for any reply words from me. I simply didn't know what to say, rather than he was right. I putted up my best expression and turned to him as well.

"Thank you."

Ikkaku and Yumichika's spiritual pressure suddenly burst out between us, making the both of us to turn at their new figures beside us.

"What the hell are you still doing out here?" asks Ikkaku with crossed arms.

"I should be asking the same to you" I say between clenched teeth.

"It's alright. I was just leaving." says Toshiro, standing up from the floor and shaking the dust off his haori. "Kurosaki, we leave in three days. That'll be enough for you to pack your things and get your gigai ready." He says turning away and parting to his barracks.

"Don't tell me you're coming with us to the world of the living." asks Ikkaku once Toshiro is gone.

"What if I am?" I reply.

Ikkaku sighs. "I knew this would happen" he says to himself as if my presence in the mission were a burden for him.

"What do you want, Ikkaku?" I ask changing the subject to finally dismiss my self.

"Like it or not, the Captain ordered us to send you a message." I sigh. What I least needed was to hear anything else from my Captain. It had to be important or else.

"What is it then?" I quickly ask to get over with it already.

"You passed the test." he begins to say. From what Toshiro had told me earlier, it was predictable, I knew that, for a moment, my Captain did enjoyed our battle.

Yumichika didn't spoke a word. If it wasn't for his spiritual pressure, I may have forgotten he was there all along. He seamed mad and totally uncomfortable. He silently stood against the wall with his shouted eyes waiting until Ikkaku could finally finish talking so he could walk away as quickly as he could, not daring to look at anyone.

"The Captain said that your skill and strength made him not regret the battle and also we wanted to congratulate you for you big success." says Ikkaku drawing a smile in his face, while Yumichika turned away from us, ignoring everything he heard.

"Congratulate me? For what?" I confusedly ask.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki, you're now officially the fourth seat of squad eleven"

Ikkaku leaves me perplexed with his unexpected news. I don't have any words in reply or either anything I wished to said. His words were a big deal in a way, but nothing more than just that. I didn't have to get so exited about it. It only meant I was one of the strongest Soul Reapers in the squad next to Yumichika and Ikkaku, but for some reason, I didn't felt like that at all. It was simply unexpected.

"Really? I've been promoted?" I say, showing no emotion.

Ikkaku frowns "Aren't you satisfied with that or something? It is a big promotion. You're getting closer and closer to the Captain. You should see it as a big deal."

I face the ground to think all over. Me? Fourth seat? Maybe the Captain was exaggerating, but that was the same thing I said when he promoted me to seventh seat and now that he tested my strength, there was no way he could be wrong.

"_You have shown enough for everyone to see how strong you are. For ones in many years, you've satisfy your Captain and I think you should feel satisfy your self." _ Toshiro's words pass throw my thoughts once more. He was right. I should feel satisfy with everything, but something told me I still had a lot to accomplish and yet I didn't knew what it was.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I say. Sick of wasted time and words, Yumichika quickly leaves Ikkaku's side and walks away into the barracks with his hands closed it fists. "Thanks for telling me, Ikkaku."

"Sure. Whatever." He says, scratching the back of his bald head. Once he turns away he notices Yumichika is not by his side and frowns. "Hey, where the hell's Yumichika? That bastard. What the hell's wrong with him? Oh well, you start tomorrow morning and don't be late." Ikkaku walks back into the barracks without a farewell and disappears into the hallways.

Finally finished, I decide to go and take a rest for the day. I was exhausted for all the battling and struggling I had to face. I deserved I long nice rest.

I could feel a spiritual pressure following me throw the hallways as I walked to my dormitory, but I never bothered to stop. I continued my way on an ignored the spiritual force.

Half way to my destination, two hands grabbed the back of my shuhakusho and smashed me to a wall. Before I could notice, I was being held from the ground and cornered against the wall.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Shut up!" says Yumichika holding, tightly, my shuhakusho's neck. "You listen to me! Don't you ever think you'll ever be stronger than me or Ikkaku just because the Captain promoted you a seat higher than mine. The reason why I choose to be fifth seat has nothing to do with our strength! Don't you ever get the wrong ideas, got it?"

"Let go off me!"

After angrily staring at me for a few seconds, Yumichika finally lets me go. He backs away and leaves, still mad for no reason.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I murmur to myself once he lefts.

Confused and without any idea of what to do next, I realize something I couldn't understand from earlier, the reason why I still felt unsatisfied by the strength I had managed to achieve. Yumichika had reminded me of the time we had our little conversation while Ikkaku wasn't hearing. I finally realize I hadn't reached my real goal yet. I thought that by then I should have achieved it, because if I pushed my self to all my limits in my battle against Captain Zaraki and I have grown stronger in the way, then where was my shikai?

**I hoped you guys liked it. Please Review! I'll be very glad to read your comments.**

**See ya' next time!**


	11. A place like home

**AH: Hello there, it's been a while, I know. I am so very sorry for my delays, I will make it up to you!  
><strong>**Anyway, welcome back to Burning Ice! I really hope you enjoy this chapter cause I put my best into it. Please forgive my grammar (as always) and read ahead.**

**I don't own Bleach, bla, bla, bla**

A place like home

"Toshiro!" I call to the Captain of the tenth squad, once I was making my way through the huge circled pillar that held the Senkaimon above the surface of the Seireitei. The Captain, and the lieutenant that stud beside him, turned back at my direction, finally noticing my presence among them.

"Kurosaki… good morning." says Toshiro before Rangiku could cut him off.

"Hi, Karin! Ready for the trip?" she cheerfully says.

"Umm… yeah, I-"

"Isn't this just exiting!? We haven't been to the world of the living for some time now, right Captain?" Rangiku turns to her Captain, who sighed, annoyed already by his lieutenants.

"Yes, Matsumoto…"

"Man, I can't wait to go shopping! I know! We should hang out together and have some fun while we're there! What do you say?"

"Umm… sure, why not?" I say, worried that she might be going over board with everything.

"Don't forget the reason why we're going there." says Toshiro to his lieutenant while with crossed arms.

"Oh, I know, I know, but at least let us have some fun!"

"As long as you do your job right, then it's fine."

"Fine…" Rangiku sighs.

It was fun to see the both of them argue. It reminded me of home. Where my dad was always hugging mom's poster and Ichigo would always beat him up while Yuzu and I watched. I had become home sick over the years, but soon enough, it would be time to pass to the world of the living, where I would surely find my family. I missed everyone, even goat face. I hoped Yuzu was alright. I knew how she would get if she didn't knew where I was, but I was sure Ichigo would have explain everything to her and let her know I was going to be fine. Ichigo… I also missed him dearly. He was one of the persons I last saw before I died. I really hoped I would see him again there.

I was more than glad with my homecoming. I was lucky to have met Toshiro. It was thanks to him that I was going to see my family once again.

Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived at the tower a while later. I was surprised to be there before them. Since I was promoted, I was trying my best to improve in my work. I've been following my Captain's every order. Even if Toshiro was a Captain too, Captain Zaraki wanted to take an eye on me before leaving for the mission. He said he only wanted to make sure I was responsible enough for such duty. And for the last 48 hours I had been working my guts out to satisfy the Captain. Something Ikkaku and Yumichika would never do. That really pissed me off somehow.

"Madarame, Ayasegawa, you are late." says Toshiro to the both of them.

"We apologize, sir. Our captain wanted to discuss something before we left." replies Ikkaku with sophisticated talk.

I, otherwise, had no idea the captain had talked to them. Did I just miss something important from the Captain? I remembered that after I left to the Senkaimon, I went to my Captain's office to inform I was leaving and I also remembered lieutenant Kusajishi wishing me a nice trip, so if he wanted to discuss something with us then he would have told me. There had to be something dirty behind it, there just had to.

"Alright, then. Next time, be sure to remember Captain Zaraki this missions are straight orders from head Captain and he doesn't expect any delays from us. Understand?" Says Toshiro, turning away to see as the other Soul Reapers finished to open the Senkaimon.  
>"We're sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, it won't happen again." Ikkaku answers back while they both bowed down at Toshiro as he walked away.<p>

I stared at Ikkaku and Yumichika. If I would only know what they were up to, man I would get so pissed off. Yumichika noticed my glaring and he, as well, threw me a mad look and turned away with a scoff. I rolled my eyes at him. He was acting so stupidly for such a stupid matter. He was a little, jealous, annoying feather boy (Or girl).

The other two Soul Reapers that were preparing the Senkaimon for us, finally opened the huge beaming door that would take us all soon to our destiny.

"The Senkaimon is ready, sir." said one of the Soul Reapers to Toshiro, who stud near them, observing how the two blinding doors were opened.

"Thanks for your help." says Toshiro, before turning back at us. "Is time to go."

"But, Captain, what about Renji and Rukia? Aren't they coming?" asks Rangiku to Toshiro.

"Lieutenant Abarai and Kuchiki wouldn't be coming along with us right now; they've been assigned to another mission with Captain Kuchiki. As soon as their done with him, they'll join us." He replies.

"Oh well… I guess it's just you and me then." She says resting her hands in her hip. "I was really looking forward to have Rukia join us. At least she would've been another girl in the group. This team is all full of men…"

"Hurry up, we have to go." calls Toshiro for the both of us that still stood in our place. Ikkaku and Yumichika were already walking into the blinding light, along with their hell-butterflies, and disappeared in the distance.

Rangiku and I rushed over to Toshiro, who waited next to the door for the rest of us to enter. Once we stepped in, Toshiro followed us from behind.

"Good luck." said one the Soul Reapers, before we could disappear in the light.

**. . .**

That town I used to call home hadn't changed a bit. Same people, same buildings, same feeling of home. It was good to be in Karakura once again. It had been a while since I had passed to the Soul Society and abandoned every single one of my friends. I wondered if they missed me too much; Yuzu had. When I arrived at my house, the first person I encountered was her. She'd grown up… she was now taller than me and her hair was longer. My dad appeared not long after, but I couldn't tell if his tears were just simply goofing off with me.

I didn't want to go into the house in the first place because of him; I knew he'd be joking around. I tried to convince Toshiro to go in with me, but he refused. He said he had to go with the others to Urahara's right away. I figured that if everyone was going then I should have gone with them too, but his only reply was for me to go with my family for now. Orders were orders.

Night came in quickly. It turned late before my sister was able to control her tears. Even when we sat to eat some of her delicious cooking, she resisted on eating anything just to watch me eating and started to cry to tears all over again. Seeing her like that made me feel a huge burn in me. Man, what have I done to her?

I was surprised to see my bedroom the same as ever. My bed was covered in my favorite sheets and my soccer ball rested beside my pillow. From the way things were, I knew she had kept our room clean and in order.  
>She mentioned she had kept all my stuff in their place, cleaned my cloths if they were getting dusty and changed my bed sheets every week.<br>I started to worry. She was doing all her best all does years, but the true was that she couldn't forget me.

That night, we shared beds, something we use to do every time we were feeling sick or couldn't sleep from a nightmare. She rested on the wall side of my bed and I was right beside her on the edge, hoping I wouldn't fall asleep along with her and waited until she fell into her dreams or until I could stop hearing her sob. I had to patrol the town in the night with all the others. I couldn't let my guard down and miss my duty call. Either way, I couldn't abandon my sister so easily.

I wasn't sure of how slowly the minutes were passing by, but after a while of waiting, I would drift off briefly and then snap awake. I couldn't fight hard against it and after a short while, I could see how the room darkens and everything turns into a dark view.

A voice snaps me awake along with a smooth, cold hand that lightly rested on my shoulder. It was him.  
>"Toshiro, what are you-"before I could say anything else, his fingers were already covering my lips, forcing me to stay silent.<br>"Don't move or you'll wake your sister." he whispered. I could barely see him throw the darkness, but I was able to notice he was searching for something between his pockets, and holding it in up for me too see.

"Swallow it." the tips of his finger inserted in my mouths a small pill. I obeyed him and swallowed. Moments later, my body was spit to the other side of the room, away from my gigai. Before I could realize it, I had bumped with Toshiro my way down, but he was quick enough to catch me before I could fall down. I was about to thank him, before I noticed how close our heads were from each other. When the awkwardness was starting to take over the air, I quickly turned away, before he could notice the color of my cheeks.  
>I turned at the new me that lied on my bed with Yuzu.<br>"I'll be back at sunrise don't say a word until I get back, got it?" I whispered at the fake me, who only answered with a nod.

Toshiro helped me up the ground and, quietly, climbed on top of the bedside table to go out throw the open window from which he had entered. I followed him and took another look back at the room before speeding out the window and following Toshiro through the house roof tops we landed on.

We stopped several minutes later after we flew all around town, swiftly gliding from rooftop to rooftop without exchanging a word. The night seemed calmed. No strange spiritual pressure was disturbing the air or even the sound of a hollow's cry. Not even the sound of our Soul pagers interrupted the silence of the nigh, as if the town it self was all sleeping in serenity.

I turned at Toshiro. His sight was all dragged at the full moon's light. The Soul Society's sky wasn't compared to the real world's. Even if they were both skies, there were lots of things that made them both one and only. I remembered from the first time I met Toshiro, he used to watch how the sun set. Such view would remind him of old days before he even became a Soul Reaper.

"You really like to watch the sky, don't you?" once he hears me, he stops facing the sky and stares at me without returning a response. His aqua-green eyes didn't turned away or even blinked at any moment, what soon started to make me feel a little embarrassed and nervous around him.  
>"What?" I ask, annoyed of his silence.<br>He finally snaps out and turns away.  
>"Nothing…" he replies.<p>

'Ok… that was awkward.' I slight thought in my head.  
>After a while of waiting for nothing at all, we find the courage to sit down and stare at nothingness for a while. There was barely any movement through the night. The spiritual pressure we sensed was from the others that had also been patrolling around town. There was barely even a soul we could sense.<p>

"Aren't they suppose to be some 'dangerous' Hollows around here?" I ask him after the boredom had taken me down.  
>"There must be. They could be anywhere preparing an ambush." He says still staring at starry sky above us.<p>

"I guess you're right." I only say to end the conversation. The night was taking over me. I could already notice the sleepiness in my voice. The things I said were only distractions that tried to keep me awake and in alert, in case one of those Hollows decided to make us a visit. But I couldn't let it get to me. At least not again.

"Did you…" I turned a Toshiro, surprised he had finally spoken by him self on the whole night.  
>"Did you saw your brother?"<p>

It's a bit strange after a while. To see him asking about Ichigo so suddenly makes me wonder of many things I couldn't really understand.

"He…his not home." Toshiro turns at me with frowned eyes. He doesn't make effort to speak, so I continue. "Even before I was dead, Ichigo moved away to another town and his been living there ever since he finished his studies. I… I guess he just wanted to move on. This town keeps so many hurtful memories for him, I guess moving on was the best thing he could think of."

Toshiro turns away dropping the conversation. It was bad enough that he brought up the comment; he didn't want to see me feeling bad about it.  
>"I'm sure you'll get to see him soon."<p>

I turn at him speechless only to watch how he would lose his sight into the distance of the night. That only made me think of how lucky I was for meeting him. He had done so many things that still I couldn't thank him enough.  
>I noticed a smile growing through my face and decide to look away before he notices it. I go back to join him in his stargazing. At that moment, I started to understand the interest at staring at shiny little lights, especially when he was beside me, making me company and listening.<p>

"You're a cool friend, Toshiro" My thoughts said out loud. Even if it was a strange and sudden change of topic, I don't see a frown in the eyes that were fixed on mine. Instead I see him quickly turning away, hiding a grin from my sight.  
>"Why would you say something like that?" was his reply.<p>

"What? Can't I say something nice to you?" I strike back. Once again he lets out a small chuckle that almost makes my face blush over embarrassment. Now that I think about it, no everyday I got to see him smile that way. He looked sort of cute.  
>What? What the hell are you thinking, Karin? Snap out of it!<p>

"I'm sorry… It's just that I… well, never mind." I keep staring at him for a while and notice how he comes back to his usual self. I guess that was it. I couldn't expect much from it, besides, I was just a fourth seat and he is a Captain. Even if our height were the same, he was from the other side of the limit. Being friends with someone like him wouldn't change a thing about it.

"I… don't think you're a bad friend either." I hear his voice again. When I turn to him, I notice he still looking toward the sky, even so, I knew that what I heard wasn't part of my imagination. I knew it would be an awful time to blush, but as always my body betrayed me in the worst moments. My best option was to hide my face between my arms as I hugged my legs, without giving him a reply. I thought that if, maybe, he saw the red in my cheeks, he didn't need one.

The rest of the night was silent. I didn't had to touch my zanpaku-to not even once and instead, I sat beside Toshiro the rest of the night until we were able to see how the sun set it's way up, breaking through the night.

**…**

When it was time to wake up, I burst out of my room all the way down stairs to find Yuzu in the kitchen. I asked her for breakfast, but instead, she told me it was past lunch time. That's when I remembered that I had arrived home that same morning after Toshiro had dismissed me from my working duties. He saved me from missing out my work and from having to write a not very pleasant report to my Captain.  
>I sat down to eat lunch with Yuzu and Goat face, who, after sometime, he seemed to be acting a little more maturely, well… that was before he tried to give me one of his 'Daddy-Daughter hugs'. I knocked him out afterwards.<p>

After lunch, I told Yuzu I was going out for a while, at least until I could find something important to do. She hesitated before answering and I'm force to think that leaving may be a bad idea. Regretful, I accompany her for another hour and after I know she would be alright for the moment, I make my way out of the house and follow the rode up to the soccer field.

I set off to the park with my soccer ball on hand and my soul candy on my pocket. I had to stay alert of the situation in town. In the distance, I was able to notice there were many people playing around the soccer field. I stop in the middle of the sidewalk to observe them. They were playing a full match, both teams of four players. None of the teams had colorful, matching uniforms.  
>For some reason, they all seemed familiar, that's when I noticed, that one of the teams that were playing was actually my team; The four of my idiot friends! Does scary cats were actually playing a game on their own. The first thing that comes into my mind is to shout at them and run towards the field, but my feet push me back. I couldn't stay there; I had to stay away from them.<p>

No one should know that I was there. I couldn't let them see me. They were so grown up, they should be in collage or so, and they still played on that lousy field. I, in the other hand, still looked like a tenth grader and I was supposed to be dead. If anyone of them saw me, I could be in big trouble.

"What are you doing?" snaps a man's voice behind me, almost scaring the soul out of me.  
>"Damn it, don't scare me like that." I say to both of my companions standing behind me.<p>

Yumichika lets out a scoff. "How could you say something as insulting as that?" he says, while I roll my eyes him them.

"Get lost." I spit out and walk away from them trying to get rid of their presence, but as I walk away from them, I notice they were following me a few feet from behind. I try to ignore them and continue to walk along around town.  
>Ikkaku and Yumichika watched, cautiously, my every step. I noticed they were both wearing their gigai and I assumed they had nothing better to do than bother me since we hadn't seen any hollows since our arrival. As we passed by the street, people couldn't help but look at them as if they were afraid I was being followed by stalkers. They just couldn't take their sight away from me for at least a moment.<p>

I froze in the middle of the sidewalk and quickly turn back at them. "Would you stop following me?!" I yell without caring about the people that were around.  
>I spun on my heels pissed, hoping they disappeared somewhere else I didn't have to worry about their spiritual pressure following me. After a few blocks, I notice Ikkaku and Yumichika weren't behind me anymore. I sighed relieved after I see they were gone and continued my way home, until I stopped once more in the open, caught by an unexpected noise that brought me to search between my pockets for my Soul Pager.<p>

I quickly took the phone out and slipped it open to interrupt its ringing. I could see a red dot marked in the screen. It was a Hollow and it was close by. Finally some action! Just when I was about to slam the phone shut, the soul pager started beeping again showing another dot in the screen. And another one. And another one. And another one. Five Hollows? What the heck was going on?

The Soul Pager wasn't wrong. The air was suddenly contaminated by strong spiritual pressures that choked me just by breathing them. Maybe that's where Ikkaku and Yumichika suddenly disappeared to. I could already sense they were out of their gigai and heading towards the enemy. I quickly took out my bear head shaped soul candy, and pressed its silly head that instantly spit out a green pill into my mouth. Almost as quickly as I swallowed it, my soul was shot off from my gigai and in the jump I made my way through the sky to get a clear view of the situation.  
>"Take care of Yuzu and make sure she's safe!" I shout back at my other self. "And don't do anything stupid!"<br>The other me, that stud in the firm ground, didn't replied anything and instead glares at me with sad and innocent eyes. Sometimes, she could be a real pain in the ass.

I continued gladding through the sky and landed on a building's rooftop. I could still sense all five spiritual pressures plus everyone else's. I decided to head west to encounter the nearest Hollow to my position. I glided shifting buildings tops while I tried to sense the Hollow that seamed to be hiding from me. It was right behind me, not farther than the last building I just past by. I decided to continue gliding away and wait for his attack. His spiritual pressure was not a normal Hollows and I wasn't really sure of what I would face at the moment. I would have to fight until the end to find out.

I could already hear the sound of his sword cutting the wind and making it's way towards my throat. He was fast, but it still gave me enough time to remove my zanpaku-to from my shaft and block his attack right on time. This is when I truly got to face my enemy.

"Not bad for a female Soul Reaper." He says, easily pushing back my attack with a single hand. I manage to land safely on a rooftop while he calmly floated in thin air.

It was… a human? No. His spiritual pressure was just like a hollow's. His muscular body, with a hollow whole in his chest, was all exposed in the cold. Only the long white pants and small gloves he wore protected his skin.  
>"I expected to see someone a bit stronger, but I guess I'm already cut up with you." He says smoothly shifting his finger in his chin.<br>"Trust me, my face will be the only thing you'll remember before you die."

He laughs in mockery, but that only pisses me off even more.  
>"So you're an aggressive type? That shouldn't be right. Girls should be a little softer."<br>"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not like most girls of this world." My comment seams to annoy him.  
>He stares down at me without blinking as if waiting for something to happen. He finally looks away in the distance.<br>"The others already started." He says unconsciously. "We might as well get this over with."

"What others?" I ask without noticing everyone else's spiritual pressure over the place. They were also facing some trouble as well. No wonder I was on my own in this one.  
>"Nothing <em>you <em>need to worry about, since you'll be a goner in no time." I am able to see his sword once more as he slowly swifts it across the air and takes small step closer through the air.

"I'll be a gentleman and start, yes? My name; Lalniel Quil. You should consider telling me yours since we both know this will be the only time we'll see each other."  
>"In that case, I guess it's not a bad idea to tell you mine." I raise my sword and point to his direction. "The name's Karin Kurosaki."<p>

His eyes open widely through the sound of my name like noticing something he didn't see coming.  
>"Kurosaki…?" he repeats in whispers. "Could it be? No. She is definitely not."<br>"What are you rambling about?" I notice he seems to be cough up in big thoughts.  
>"Nothing that concerns you." He coldly replies.<p>

"Then why do you keep repeating my name like freak?" I say back at him, before noticing he wasn't even standing in front of me anymore and that I could feel him breathing beside my ear.

"We'll just have to see about that." He says barely making any sense into my question. He swings his sword, but his move was easy to reflect without even looking at it. I push back his sword and strike at him, but our sword clash continuously without making any bruises on one another. Finally he decides to break space between us.

"What wrong? You're suddenly taking this way too seriously. I though you were the talking type." I joke around. His attacks weren't even breaking a sweat on me.

Lalniel doesn't reply, as if he didn't hear a word I said. Instead, he stares down at me without making a sound.  
>"Come on! Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?"<br>Lalniel stabs his sword into the ground. I fall silent and watch him closely.

"I have changed my mind, young Kurosaki. It seams like I cannot take you so lightly anymore."  
>"I never ask for an easy fight."<br>"Good, because it seems I'll have to take you down a bit sooner than I thought." Lalniel grabs his sword without removing it from the ground. "The only question is…"

I lost sigh of him. He moved so quickly I didn't even got to see how he remove his sword back. All I could feel was voice behind me. "Can you keep up?"

He was too quickly and I couldn't catch up with him. His sword had already wrapped my throat by the time I notice him. I was able to escape from his grasp, but my left arm was already bleeding under the rags of my sleeve.  
>For a moment we stared at each other without exchanging word. I still couldn't believe his speed, how quickly he was able to get me and wound me. I couldn't let myself that open again. I had to figure out his moves and attack.<p>

This time, he appears from above me and I block his blow pushing him back, and forcing him to land in another building, but before his feet could even get in the ground I was already striking my sword against his. Not even giving him time to blink. Our swords kept clashing until he did his move again and tried to attack from behind, but I didn't give him a chance to swing fast enough and the tip of my sword almost caught up with his chin. He backs away and I chase after him charging up all my strength into one blow. I target him straightly up ahead and with a strong cry, I release my full energy into a single blow that suddenly destroy everything at it's path into pieces and flows directly at Lalniel, striking him and pushing him into the pitch down on the street.

I blinked confused at the dust that flowed around me and I couldn't help but look down at my zanpaku-to. For a minute, I had lost conscience of what I was doing and my body started to work on its own. As if some kind of force was telling me what to do and how.  
>"Could it…?" I was cut off by the sound of moving rocks and I quickly see Lalniel, trying to stand from the ground.<p>

My feet touch ground and I can hear people screaming and running away from the area. I suppose not all of them can see two ghosts were battling in the middle of the town.  
>I watch how Lalniel tries to catch back his breath. There was blood streaming down his face from his forehead, which made me think it was a bit impossible that his injuries were made so easily on him by my blow.<p>

"I still don't understand why you haven't released your shikai." He says clenching his pain to endure the burden of his cuts.  
>"That's because I don't have one."<p>

His heavy panting slows down.  
>"What?"<br>"That's right. I don't. Buts that doesn't mean I'm going to need one to finish you off." I immediately start to rerun all my steps before I did that attack from earlier. I thought that if I maybe get another chance to attack him with it, I may injure him enough to finish him off.

"Is that so?" he shakes his long dark hair from his face. "What you claim is an unreachable victory, child. You should come back down to earth before you loose your balance. You think you may be facing a fool, but I'm afraid I may have to break your superstitions. I am no fool. And I will not let you get out of this one alive." Lalniel seems to be real mad at something I couldn't get, but either way, I was glad to hear this was just going to get serious.

"If you want to kill me then fine, I won't give you a chance anyway. But let me ask you something first. What would someone like you be doing in a place like this?" I knew I had to ask him before we even started the fight, but now that we were both determined to end it, I had to know.

Lalniel says nothing. He stares back at me holding back his desire to crush me, but I show no fear to his glare. He raises his sword preparing to attack me again with a different attack.  
>"We cannot reveal the plans of our master. Or else, nothing will work out for him. As long as we keep you and your friends distracted, our plan will be executed."<p>

Distracted? All of this was just a distraction for all of us? This was all part of their plan? I knew right away, someone had to be in big trouble and if I didn't finish him sooner or later, I would be too. I had to go and find the others. I had a bad feeling of what was about to happened.

"You bastard!" I cry out and charge out at him, ready to finish him off in a single blow for once. My zanpaku-to was charged up with energy again. It was my chance to knock him off and end the fight.  
>As I get closer and I raise my zanpaku-to to strike my last blow, I hear his voice call out:<br>"Velocidad Luz"

I could barely take a breathe before I felt how his sword trespassed my guts. All I could see was my Shuhakusho covered in my own blood and how my sight became blurry by the time I hit the ground, still holding my zanpaku-to. I couldn't speak or even breathe any longer, but his last words still echoed in my ears.  
>"Good bye Kurosaki Karin. There's no doubt you were a strong Soul Reaper, yet so, you died as one."<p>

Everything turns dark and I expire my last breathe.

My eyes snap open and I face a deep white sky above me. My back rested in a cold ground, unlike the harsh pitch I laid on. This wasn't the same. This wasn't Karakura. This wasn't my fight anymore. I sit on the floor and see that my wound is closed, as if it wasn't even there, but I still felt a deep pain I couldn't see. I see the ground is covered in water, from all my sides, an endless pound, but my cloths and hair weren't wet. As if the water was only an illusion in the ground. I was totally lost and I soon began to convince myself that I was definitely dead.

"What are you doing?" I hear a voice that echoes in the air, but I'm not able to see anyone until I turn around.  
>It was a boy who spoke, with black long and spike hair. His eyes were orange and bright as a fire's flame. He wore long white capes under black ones and heavy long boots. His eyes reflected anger and rage.<p>

"Why are you on the ground?" he asks again.  
>"What the-"<br>"I ask you something!" he yells. Now I could see he was furious… at me.

"I don't know, ok? I don't even know where I am. Calm down." obeying him, I stand from the ground. "There, happy?"  
>"No." he snaps back. I really couldn't get what his deal was. "What the hell was <em>that<em> you did out there?" he, once more, asks nonsense.  
>"What out where?"<br>"Out there in our battle!"  
>"Ok, ok! Stop yelling already. Geez… Hey, what do you mean <em>our<em> battle?" I was totally lost now.  
>"Don't you even know who I am?" he asks. I see his eyes reflected his fury.<br>"… No."  
>"How wouldn't you recognize your own zanpaku-to!?"<p>

**End of chapter! I really hoped you like and I'll be waiting patiently for your reviews. **

**See you on the next chapter!**


End file.
